KISSING STELLA BONNASERA
by JOVANKA
Summary: How I WOULD HAVE RESOLVED "PAY UP" SMACKED FOREVER ADAM NEVER!
1. Chapter 1

**KISSING STELLA BONASERA**

**All Characters appropriated (whether they like it or not) from the makers of CSI: NY and will be duly returned as good as new (almost) when the story is finished. This is how I would have resolved Pay up's cliff hanger ending Smacked forever Adam never!**

It's not how he imagined this moment would be no not at all like he'd imagined and Mac Taylor had spent countless hours wondering what it would be really like to kiss Stella a proper kiss too the way he used to kiss Claire. A lover's kiss not the gentle peck she sometimes gave him on his cheek (even if he was still dreaming about those precious if fleeting moments when her lips touched his bare skin and time seemed to stand still for months afterwards.) He thought he'd come up with every possible scenario; a goodnight kiss bathed in moonlight or a romantic picnic for two in Central park or snuggling on the back row of the movies like a couple of teenagers even holding her close in the locker room back at the lab had entered his mind ….every possible scenario except this one but he supposed fate had it's own plan for us all and even though this probably wouldn't be how he'd have pictured this moment their first kiss he had no regrets except perhaps that he'd waited so long to do so he only hoped and prayed not too long.

It had been such a sad, terrible day by all accounts the day they lost Jess not only a valued colleague but a cherished friend as well and as for Flack well he'd cared about Jess really cared they all had known that and it was almost as if Flack had died along with her and in some ways Mac thought maybe he had. If anyone knew what Flack was going through at this precise moment it was Mac ….hell eight years ago he was Flack. He wanted to tell the younger man not to give in to the demons already creeping into his Psyche that he would in time learn to grieve for Jess and move on with his life but he also knew now was not the right time the pain was still far too raw and nothing anyone did or said could make it better. That brought his thoughts back to the woman he was currently cradling in his arms Stella Bonasera…. His Stella best friend, partner and soul mate because she was the reason Mac got up in the morning the only thing he'd lived for outside his work for the past eight years "Please don't leave me here alone Stella" He whispered softly into her curls.

It had happened so quickly and completely unexpectedly they had met in Sullivan's to toast Jess Angell…..say one final goodbye as a team all of them: Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Sid, Hawkes, Adam and of course his precious girl Stella they had all been there waiting for him to arrive. He'd barely entered the place when all hell had broken loose; bullets flying people screaming dodging the shattering glass all around them and Mac's team scattering for cover. That had been the trouble he'd been separated from her during the stampede Stella had vanished into the crowd completely and Mac had found himself staring at the empty space she'd occupied. He had no choice but to take cover himself as a piece of broken glass whizzed past his left hand nipping at him in the process. It stopped as abruptly as it began but mere seconds seemed like hours to him as he leapt out of hiding and he began to bellow out her name his whole team had been in danger he knew that but the only thing he cared about could think about was Stella.

"Stella….Stella Bonasera where are you?" He called out her name franticly pulling away debris to move around the room in search of her calling out her name again "Stella…please Stella answer me." All around him he was vaguely aware of movement people emerging from the places they had taken refuge during the melee his team among them …. Everyone but his Stella. "Flack" He yelled to his friend "Have you seen Stella?" "No" Flack shook his head "Messer, Hawkes anybody seen Stella?" "Over here" Sid Hammerback hollered back "She's been hurt she's bleeding out hurry……" Mac dashed over to Sid followed by the others. The ME was busy trying to stem the blood flowing from the hole in her left shoulder by applying his handkerchief as a tourniquet. "Stella oh god no …. Please no" Mac pleaded; "She needs to get to the ER now" Sid told him "I've done all I can here." "Where's the damn ambulance….." Flack yelled out loud for the second time in that day "It can't get through" Lindsay told him snapping her phone shut "Road's blocked because of the shooting."

Mac didn't even need to think once let alone twice; gently he scooped Stella up into his arms just like a bridegroom on his wedding night then as quickly as he could he tried to make his way to the exit. "I'm coming with you" Flack told him as he began to follow Mac out of the bar "You can't look after her and drive at the same time I've already danced this dance once to day remember….." "Flack…..thank you" He nodded knowing how much this must be killing his friend to relive this nightmare so soon after loosing Jess. Once outside the two men raced to Mac's SVU "Here Flack hurry" the ex-marine tossed his keys to Flack whilst he made Stella as comfortable as he could in the back seat. Slipping into the seat next to her Mac slammed the door shut while Flack started up the engine speeding off in haze of squealing rubber and gas fumes.

Stella had the oddest sensation that she was moving or rather she was being moved but her legs weren't responsible for her current state somehow she knew she was being carried…..Mac! She could hear his voice faintly calling her name he sounded scared then she felt arms around her protecting her lifting her up …..Mac's somehow she knew it was Mac and that made everything alright if he was close by. Her head struggled to make sense of everything that was going on around her; the last thing she remembered clearly was standing in the bar her friends in a semi-circle around her preparing to toast Jess. Mac had joined them (finally) and for a split second their eyes had locked and they had shared the briefest of smiles which had meant the world to her then she'd felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder and then the world had gone black.

She heard Mac's voice again calling her name telling her not to worry that everything would be ok then she heard another voice….Flack this time asking "How's our girl doing" and Mac replying that he needed to move quicker that they were running out of time he sounded terrified. Stella struggled to speak comfort Mac but she couldn't seemed to make her lips move; with every bit of strength she could muster she managed to get her eyes to cooperate at least and she found herself staring up into Mac's ocean blue's. She became aware that he was holding her and that her head was resting on his chest she could hear his heart hammering away like a jack hammer inside of him. "Stella?" He asked softly; "Flack she's awake" He called to him joyfully "ETA to the ER 2 mins" Flack called back. "Stay with me Stel" Mac whispered kissing her forehead but Stella felt her eyes slip shut again "No you don't no sleeping on the job Bonasera that's an order" Mac shook her awake once more and she managed a small smile for him "That's better…." He smiled back that's when he did it; Mac Taylor her boss her best friend the man she loved with all her heart kissed her full on the lips so Stella did the only thing she could and kissed him back.

Mac held his head in his hands here he was six hours later a dead man walking had to be and worse of all it was all his own doing; he still couldn't believe what he'd done kissed Stella and when she was semi-conscious to boot. Yep as soon as Stel was able he had no doubt she would thank him personally with a sledgehammer! They had arrived at the Hospital seconds after the kiss mere seconds and Stella had been rushed straight into surgery before he'd even been able to apologise. She'd begun slipping away from him again and he'd done the only thing he could think of to keep her awake and with him; the one thing he'd longed to do right from the very first day Stella had begun working at the lab and had exploded into his life he'd kissed her. Since then Mac had refused point blank too leave the Hospital till Stella was out of surgery and he could see her; Mac was determined to remain by Stella's side even if he ended up on a sexual assault charge. He had to admit though it had been amazing to touch Stella's lips with his own; she had tasted like heaven on earth and he longed to claim all her kisses as his own once more.

"Any news yet?" Flack asked handing Mac a luke warm cup of coffee as he sat down next to him; "Nothing" Mac shook his head miserably "Figures" Flack muttered sipping his own drink. "How are things back at the Lab" Mac asked absent mindedly he really should be there he knew but Stella had to come first; "Good news is Hawkes has some nasty lacerations to his chest but nobody else was hurt" Flack told him. "What's the bad news then?" Mac had the feeling he really didn't want to know. "Messer thinks she was the intended target Mac" Flack replied "You Ok?"; "Me? Sure I'm fine I didn't just get shot did I?" Mac scowled. "Aw c'mon Mac don't kid a kidder you know what I mean I saw you and Stella back there I nearly told you to get a room" Flack almost smiled to himself "I know how you feel about her." "Oh you do do you?" Mac raised an eyebrow; "Deny it all you like but I know why you really left Peyton in London it certainly aint Messer's tender charms you couldn't bear to give up and somehow I don't think you would follow me to Greenwich let alone Greece ……. Admit it Mac your head over heels about Stella always have been and it shows" Flack finished smugly.

"It does" Mac asked astonished all this time he'd thought he'd kept it hidden from everyone some Detective he was; "Oh god what if Stella knows" He blurted out; "She doesn't" Flack told him "That's your whole problem if you ask me it's way past time you told her." Mac shook his head "I ….it's not that simple Flack we work together and she's my best friend if she doesn't feel the same way about me….." "You're a Montague she's a Capulet…." Flack interrupted "Look the one thing I'm glad about is that Jess knew how I felt about her Mac she knew I loved her and I always will ……." His voice faltered and he brushed away the tears forming in his eyes with the back of his hand. "I wish I could tell you it gets better" Mac said quietly "That you'll wake up one morning and every thing will be sunshine and rainbows again but I'd be lying." "What did you do?" Flack asked quietly; "I survived till I found something……someone to live for again" Mac replied. "Tell her Mac" Flack repeated his earlier advice "Just tell her……"

"Detective Taylor?" A young blonde woman in green scrubs and a white coat with written across her left breast pocket approached the two men. "Yes that's me" Mac nodded and both men stood up; "Detective Bonasera is out of surgery and is stable……." She told them "Thank god" Mac almost kissed Flack in relief; "Her prognosis is good and she should make a full recovery but it will take time….." The Doctor told them "May I see her" Mac pleaded "Just for a minute." "She's under heavy sedation….." Callaghan told him "Please Doctor I just need to see she's Ok with my own eyes…." Mac tried again. "Are you her husband?" The Doctor asked; "Yes" A lie Mac knew but in a good cause all the same "You and only you the clock will be ticking one minute exactly" Doctor Callaghan sighed in defeat "Thank you" Mac beamed "Nurse Wellings will take you too her" Callaghan nodded to a brown haired young woman in pink scrubs standing across the hall. "Flack I want 24/7 protection for my wife no one gets near her without my say so understood?" Mac instructed the Detective as he walked away "Completely" Flack replied.

Stella was still unconscious when Mac entered her room "She's been heavily sedated" Nurse Wellings explained to him "But all things considered she's doing well so don't worry too much about the machinery she's attached too it can be a unsettling seeing a loved one hooked up first time out …. Your wife is one tough lady." "Yes she is that" Mac replied sitting down next to Stella's bed. "I'll leave you too alone for a moment" Wellings smiled and headed for the door "Thanks I….we appreciated it" Mac called after her. Stella looked so small and fragile lying there Mac thought; "Hey Stella it's me Mac" He told her reaching out to take her hand in his own he leant over till his lips almost brushed her cheek "I can't stay long but I needed to see you make sure you were Ok ….. You're going to have to stay here for a while till you get well. I will get who ever hurt you Stel I promise I'll take care of everything I'll take care of you….." Furtively Mac peeked around the room checking they were still alone then he tenderly kissed her forehead "I'll be back real soon ….I love you" with that he stood and turned to leave finding Flack sitting outside the room as he closed the door behind him "I'll stay with her till the uniforms get here" He told Mac "Good I've got work to do" Mac growled.


	2. Chapter 2

The thick black smoke filled air made her eyes sting and choked her lungs sending her into a coughing frenzy whilst the siren wailing through the deserted Hospital corridors like some demented Banshee made both her ears and her head ache. It was neither the noise nor the smoke that was her greatest foe though……. he was coming for her the stocky thick set man with a dark complexion and any even darker reason for being here this afternoon. From her current refuge underneath the stairwell crouched down in nothing but a blue spotted hospital gown behind a stack of gurneys she could hear him gun no doubt in hand trying doors rattling their locks and swearing under his breath as one by one they refused to yield to him….. All too Soon she realised he'd figure out she'd gone down the stairs and then that would be it endgame and he'd kill her shoot her dead it would be Stella Bonasera's murder that Mac and their team would be investigating.

The shooter was on the move once more she could here his footsteps racing down the stairs above her head and then she heard him try one last door the door that had refused to budge when she'd attempted to open it five minutes earlier. She watches as the shooter stops to think for a moment if the door won't open and there is only a wall behind him and he knows damn well she hasn't gone back up the stairs there is only one place she could be isn't there? "Well are you coming out or not" He asks in a gruff baritone laced with a thick Italian accent "Doesn't really matter to me either way Miss Bonasera you're just as dead." Moving causes a bolt of agony to shoot through her left shoulder which was still far too tender from her injury two weeks earlier which in turn causes her to curse under her breath in her native Greek as she slowly emerges from her hiding place. Holding her shoulder Stella comes to stand in front of him "Why?" She asks softly "Why me at least give me that much?" "You're an inconvenience Miss Bonasera to the wrong people that's all ….. Never should have poked your nose into Papatoka's business" He told her pointing his gun straight at her head.

"Get away from her now I won't tell you again ……" A familiar voice hisses out on the stairs above them causing both Stella and the Shooter to stare upwards to see Mac Taylor slowly walking down towards them gun outstretched pointed directly at the Shooter. "I'd do what he says pal" Flack appeared behind Mac his own gun in hand "Believe me if you so much as hurt a curl on her head they will be mopping your brains up for a month …….." "If she lives I'm a dead man anyway already on my last warning see and believe me there ain't anything you can do to me that is even in the same league as them" He smirked "Say bye bye to your little friends Miss Bonasera" He said pulling on the trigger. The noise was deafening as three guns fired simultaneously but miraculously the only body left lying on the floor was that of the Shooter. Mac didn't hesitate he rushed down the stairs and pulled the obviously shaken Stella straight into his arms "Oh god Stel you've got to stop scaring me like this….if he'd hurt you…." He told her breathlessly. "Mac … how did you find me? I though I'd never see you again ….." She held on to him with all her might just in case this was some weird hallucination and she was in fact dead. "Let me get you away from here and I'll explain everything O.k." He promised; "Ok" She nodded back slipping an arm around her waist so her head was resting on his shoulder they moved back up the stairs as Flack began policing the scene.

Once they had safely made it back to her room and the door was securely locked behind them Mac gently helped Stella back into her bed fussing over her plumping pillows and tucking blankets in around her; "You promised to tell me everything" She reminds him, "How about you start and I'll fill you in on the areas you don't know" Mac suggested. "Deal" Stella nods; "Nurse Wellings had taken me down to X-ray for a scan on my shoulder ….oh god Kate where is she Mac?" Stella worried. "She has a nasty concussion got the back end of a 9mm over the head but Doctor Callaghan says she should be fine she's already on the mend" He assured her. "We were waiting for the radiographer to arrive then there was noises outside someone yelling fire and the fire alarm began to ring………" Stella told him "There was smoke everywhere"; "Then what" Mac pressed her carefully.

"We were moving towards the Fire doors Kate pushing me in a wheel chair and he was suddenly there pointing a gun at Kate's head said he wanted me to take a walk with him and if I didn't he'd kill her there and then….I couldn't let him hurt her so I went with him but he must have cold cocked her." "Where were the guards during this time" Mac questioned her; "McIntyre had gone on ahead to check the coast was clear and Russo was right behind us or at least I thnk she was" She replied. "You're not sure?" Mac asked; "The smoke was too thick …… I could barely see my own hands" She shook her head. "We found Russo unconscious in a broom closet no sign of any injuries" Mac explained "She's most likely been drugged." "She was drinking coffee whilst we were waiting" Stella confirmed "It could have been doped….what about McIntyre?" "Still missing" Mac replied; "So he could have been in on it then" Stella said softly. "As much as I hate to admit it looks that way" Mac nodded "Tell me the rest."

"We started walking and he took me off towards the hospital laundry the gun was stuck in my back I could feel it prodding me but when we got there the door was locked" She told him; "It's an emergency protocol the Hospital automatically seals itself off to prevent Fire spreading" Mac explained "But it's a new feature only installed last week." "That's explains everything it must have thrown him off balance …. He started to check every door but none would open that's when I took my chance and I kneed him in the balls he dropped the gun and so I ran…. I was hiding underneath the stairs but he found me then you and Flack arrived" She finished. "My turn now I guess" He smiled; "When the Fire alarm was activated it automatically set of alarms at the Fire station and the precinct Flack and I were already on our way here when dispatch radioed us about the fire. We tried to contact Russo and McIntyre but neither would answer so that's when we called security to start a full stage search they found Kate Wellings just where you said the shooter had left her she was barely conscious but she managed to tell us what had happened and point to the direction the Shooter had taken you. When I saw all the doors had sealed themselves I realized that there was only one place you could have gone and that's when Flack and I found you" Mac briefed her.

Stella suddenly felt incredibly tired and let out an exhausted yawn "I should let you get some sleep" Mac said quietly realizing how weak she still was; "Oh no please don't go Mac" She pleaded clasping hold of his hand that was the last thing she wanted; "Believe me Stell I'm never letting you out of my sight again" He told her entwining her fingers with his own "Even if I have to handcuff myself to your bed I'll be here when you wake up I promise." "Why Detective Taylor Handcuffs? How very risqué of you people will talk" She teased letting out another yawn. "Sleep! Detective Bonasera that's a direct order from your boss" He grinned watching her eyes sliding shut as she succumbed to Morpheus' tender touch. "….Never told me why you were coming to see me glad you did though ……" She murmured now barely awake. "I just wanted to be near you" He whispered stroking a stray curl from her forehead "Nothing is right when your not there." He watched over a few moments more Stella was fast asleep now "Sweet Dreams precious" He whispered kissing her hand as he placed it gently by her side.

The silence was broken by a soft tapping on the door "Mac it's us Danny and Me" Lindsay's voice called out; quietly standing up Mac tiptoed over to the door and unlocked it and entered the corridor outside. Closing the door behind him he gestured with two fingers placed on his lips for silence "She's sleeping" He told them "I don't want her disturbed under any circumstances understood?" "Understood" the Messer's chorused in unison "We just want to see how she was doin'" Danny explained "The entire NYPD keeps callin' for updates." "All things considered she's doing well" He told them; "….but she'd be doing a whole lot better if we can catch the guy behind this." "Were trying Mac" Lindsay sighed knowing how frustrated he felt …..He'd checked, double checked and in some cases triple checked personally every speck of trace, poured over the crime scene photographs for hours and examined even the most unlikely piece of evidence till he'd exhausted every possible lead he had insisted all other work be put aside and had been on everyone's case to get results snapping and snarling if they failed to materialize "I vote we never let Stella out of the Lab again once she's back for all our sakes…"Adam had grumbled one lunch time having been lambasted for misfiling a report "….And I thought he was bad when she went to Miami for a week" Hawkes agreed "He loves her" Lindsay had simply said. He'd even started spending nights at the lab working to find Stella's attacker the only time Mac ever stopped was when he was at the hospital with her then the old Mac their Mac was back.

"We got anything we can use from earlier today?" Mac asked them, "Well we found the source of the smoke it was a kid's smoke bomb stuffed into the main ventilation shaft" Danny informed him "Unfortunately they are available in most joke stores but Hawkes is trying to trace it" Danny informed him. "What about McIntyre?" Mac wanted to know "They seek him here they seek him there…." Flack joined them "Bobby McIntyre seems to be a regular Scarlet pimpernel on the QT we can't find him anywhere." "How about the shooter?" Mac questioned him "The invisible man don't exist according to Aphis Adam is trying Interpol" Flack replied "You ask her about Papatoka?" "No I didn't think this was the right time she's still hurting from his death. Danny I want you and Lindsay on it ….if Papatoka peed the bed when he was six then I want to know also try to find out anything you can about a Sofia Bonasera a greek national she died in a car crash in 1977" Mac instructed them." Stella's Mom?" Lindsay wondered; "Papatoka and Sofia Bonasera were close I think what happened in 1977 could be connected to Stella's current situation" Mac told them "Oh and Danny do you have your cell phone with you?" "Sure …." He nodded. "I'll swap you" Mac said handing his phone to him "Can I ask why?" Danny enquired handing over his phone to Mac. "I need a cell phone I'm not associated with I'm taking Stella out of here as soon as Callaghan says she's well enough. I can't protect her here especially if the NYPD as been compromised I need to contact an old buddy of mine and make a few arrangements" He said thoughtfully, "Flack I'm going to use you as liaison so get yourself an untraceable phone no-one is going to know were we are not even you three…….."

A/N: Ok so Stella's Mother's name was never actually mentioned but Sofia is such a pretty name and Sofia Bonnasera seemed to have a ring to it. Keep it coming on the review front SMACKED FOREVER ADAM NEVER!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/B St Elizabeth's Port & its residents are entirely figments of my imagination whether that's a good thing or not I'll let you decide.**

The whole thing was done with military precision not so surprising when you considered Mac's Marine background Stella supposed; two days after the second attempt on her life she had been officially discharged from Hospital. Mac, Lindsay and a detail of uniform cops had made a great show of arriving at the Hospital and driving 'Stella' to a safe house in Jersey the Stella they escorted being Flack's cousin Kristy dressed in Stella's clothes and a curly wig along with black sunglasses at a distance Stella had to admit the resemblance was quite eerie. Of course only Mac and the inner sanctum of Flack, Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes had been told of the switch not even Adam and Sid had been let in on the secret. Forty minutes later Flack and Danny had arrived at the Hospital to take Stella to the rendezvous with Mac in a Cemetery of all places on the lower East side "Can you think of any place less likely to attract unwanted attention" Mac had pointed out "No-one there is going to be telling any tales are they?"

Mac had arrived right on schedule twenty minutes later than them because he'd wanted to make sure no-one was following him by doubling back several times before eventually swapping cars for a Blue convertible he'd hired. Beaming Stella almost ran into his outstretched arms as he pulled her close to him and if they held on to each other just a little longer than they should nobody mentioned it. "Everything go to plan?" Flack asked; "No problems you?" Mac replied "Nope plain sailing all the way" Danny told him. "Lindsay is going to wait while it goes dark and then she will drive Kristy home without the Bonasera outfit" Mac explained "Which means if we leave now gives us a good head start before anyone realizes we have gone." "Flack will you thank her for me" Stella asked; "Thank her? You kiddin' Stell she's having a ball thinks she's a female 007 or something" He grinned a glimmer of the old Flack shinning through. "We really do have to go" Mac said tapping his watch; Stella nodded her agreement and then hugged both Danny and Flack "Keep everyone safe for me" She told them, "Don't blow up my Lab Danny" Mac jokes as they both got in to the Convertible and sped off. "Lindsay's right he really does love her doesn't he?" Danny said watching them disappear into the distance "Scary aint it? I bet he still hasn't told her when all this is finished" Flack sighed "Ten bucks?" Danny wagered "You're on" Flack shook his hand.

"Your quiet" Stella commented they had been driving almost an hour but Mac had barely spoken a word he was stewing over something Stella knew him far to well to think otherwise "What's worrying you" She asked reaching out to touch his arm. "I….there is something we need to discuss but I don't want to cause you any pain….." He admitted. Stella's insides began to tremble since their kiss (well what else should she call it) she'd been expecting something like this but for the last two weeks every time she'd tried to bring it up Mac had found someway to change the subject or deflect her attention elsewhere it was as if their kiss had never occurred as far as he was concerned. Stella wasn't about to be put off this time though if Mac was going to break her heart once again then she wanted it over and done with a clean break …… then she could go back to fooling herself and everyone else that Mac was nothing more or ever would be more than a dear friend. "Just tell me the truth Mac…… I'm a big girl now trust me I can take it" She said completely untrue her heart knew sadly but nothing anyone could ever do could make Mac love her.

Pulling over on to a lay by Mac took a deep breath "It's about Professor P and your Mother" He tried to do this as gently as possibly slipping his hand around Stella's just like he'd done at the hospital "Stella we have uncovered evidence that she may have been murdered and I think somehow Sofia's death is connected to the attempts on your life." "Sofia?" Stella's voice was barely audible; "Your Mom was called Sofia I managed to track down her original visa records when you both entered the US….." He explained his mind flashing back to spending three long tiring days searching through box after box of old fashioned paper records he'd hated every minute of it but watching Stella's smile as her lips formed her Mother's name he knew it had all been worth it; "Sofia Bonnasera……I never knew her name" Stella shook her head "No-one ever told me." "Aside from her name all we know is that Professor P brought you both here in the summer of 1977 but we've been unable to track down anymore details about her but Lindsay and Hawkes are working on it" Mac continued

"There is one other thing Adam identified the shooter as Luca Fontana a contract killer wanted all across Europe for a string of murders I'm sorry to ask but do you know if he had any connection to Professor P?" He asked. "None that I know of but there is so much about the Professor and my Mother I don't know" Stella admitted sadly teardrops beginning to well up in her eyes "Don't" Mac said tenderly stroking her tears away he would gladly stand any amount of pain rather than watch her cry…..hell if Papakota had not already been dead Mac would have cheerfully throttled the selfish SOB for hurting Stella the way he had. "I trusted him completely Mac….. If I could have chosen someone to have been My Father then it would have been Professor P and I know I should be angry with him but I miss him so much….." She sobbed "I really am alone now." Just like he had done in Greece Mac pulled her close too him so her head rested on his chest; "No…."He told her firmly "You are not alone Stell you have us all Danny, Lindsay, our goddaughter Lucy, Adam, Sid, Hawkes and Flack whether you want him or not…….and me I …..We all love you" He told her kissing her forehead "……And we always will."

It was almost two hours later when they finally reached their destination for the last ninety minutes or so Stella had been sleeping peacefully whilst Mac drove onwards; he'd been pleased that she'd been able to rest she was still fragile he knew that and the shocks just kept on coming over and over for her didn't they? For a few minutes he allowed himself the luxury of watching Stella sleep ….. She looked so contented and Mac whished with all his heart he could spend the rest of his life watching over her just like this. Should he have told her earlier how he felt he wondered? He'd waned to so badly but when it had come right down to it he had froze turning his 'I love you' confession into a group sentiment ….well she was hurting enough right? The last thing Stella needed right now was him making some inept romantic overture it was completely inappropriate given their current situation that was his story and he was sticking to it anyway. Didn't stop him wondering though what would have happened if he'd gone through with it? Told her how he really felt about her hundreds of possibilities zinged through his mind…..would he ever know once and for all…. could they be more than friends?

"Mmm……where are we Mac?" Stella's eye's fluttered open and she began to stretch her arms; "Here….." Mac replied some what surprised at her wakening; "Very funny I'm sure but where's here? Dummy….." She grinned "……Not that it isn't actually kinda nice in a quaint old fishing village sort of way" She admitted, properly taking in her surroundings for the first time. They appeared to be parked fairly high up and Stella could make out the aqua colour of the Ocean on the horizon; directly in front of them lay a weather beaten cobbled path and behind them was a small row of white stone walled red roofed cottages. "St. Elizabeth's Port" Mac informed her matter of factorially; "Ok I'll ask again Where are we Mac?" Stella asked sill mystified; "St Elizabeth's Port, Maine ……" He explained. "Ok next question why?" She said; "An old marine buddy of mine Mike Lafferty has a Cottage here kind of a weekend get away place….." He told her "Since nobody knows either of us here I figured you should be safe." "Ok now I'm with you" Stella grinned, "Good….Want to see the place?" He grinned back "Yes….. I could really use some exercise" She nodded.

Mac led her along the little cobbled path up and down in and out it took them nearly ten minutes to arrive at their destination Mac carrying their bags all the way; he'd steadfastly refused to allow her to carry anything and insisted that she rest half way along their journey. "Do you like it Stel?" He asked as they made their way through a small wooden gate to a red wood panel door; "Its beautiful Mac" She grinned truthfully…. It had to be the sweetest little cottage ever she decided like something out of a child's fairy tale complete with a white picket fence and a brightly coloured rose garden. Then Mac did something completely unexpected he dropped their bags and scooped Stella up in his arms draping her arm around his neck; "Mac what on earth are you do….." She began to ask; "Good evening ladies" He nodded as two snow white haired old women strolled passed them a chubby golden retriever puppy lolloping along beside them. "Honeymooner's Em you can always tell" Stella swore she heard one lady whisper to the other but she didn't have time to correct her as Mac carried her inside the cottage and slammed the door closed behind them.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked Mac as he placed her down gently on to a sage green overstuffed but none the less extremely comfortable Sofa; "I'm right in assuming that this is not simply a weekend home….." Stella interrogated him folding her arms across her chest "Well I am aren't I?" Mac turned a gentle shade of rose pink which Stella thought was cute but decided not to say anything pity she didn't have a camera though this was definitely a Kodak moment. "Mike rents this place out as a Honeymoon Cottage" He admitted "Everybody here thinks we are Mac and Stella Byrne and we just got married." "You were going to tell me this when?" She fought hard not to smile as he turned an almost crimson shade of red Mac was just so adorable like this (not that he wasn't normally adorable anyway.) "….It's not such a bad idea nobody will be looking for two newly weds on their honeymoon …." He flustered busily trying to dig himself out of the hole he thought he was in. Stella couldn't take it anymore and fell about in a fit of laughing "I take it your not angry then?" He sighed in relief; "I should be but no I'm not angry" She giggled shaking her curls. "Good you had better have this then" He took a small blue jewellery box from his jacket pocket opening it he removed an antique looking diamond wedding band and skid it over her wedding finger "I now pronounce us husband and CSI……." He beamed "…….. But there is one more minor detail we need to sort out still."

"Minor detail he calls this a minor detail?" Stella muttered under her breath turning over in bed and plumping her pillows "Slow torture that's what it is!" The Cottage it turned out had only one bedroom and one king sized, four poster, silk sheeted bed to boot (red silk sheets to be precise.) "It's a honeymoon Cottage…..it's to be expected" Mac had claimed. He being a perfect Gentleman had insisted on taking the sofa so here she was lying in what was essentially a lover's paradise built with the soul intention of getting passionate with your chosen partner. All the while the love of her life was lying on the sofa next door in nothing more than a pair of boxers and that tight little black t-shirt of his (that wasn't the least bit sexy at all of course) on her lonesome when what she really wanted was for him too burst through the door scoop her up like he'd done earlier then his lips would find hers and then she'd rip that damn t-shirt off and …… frustrated did not even been to adequately describe how Stella felt at this precise moment. Two inches of stone and plaster that's all that separated them but it may as well be Fort Knox though mighten it? "Shoot me now" She grumbled in Greek out loud. "What? Are you Ok Stel?" Mac's concerned voice called out from next door; "Yes I'm fine" She called back sighing as she plumped her pillow once again.

"Good ….." He called back out loud "I'm glad somebody is" He muttered to himself; Stella Bonasera would be the death of him he was sure of it, it had seemed such a good idea at the time borrow Mike's place and pose as newly weds till such time it was safe for Stella to return to New York foolproof except for one minor (in his then opinion) detail the sleeping arrangements. He could live with the back ache sleeping on the sofa was giving him, survive the fear every little noise gave him that someone had found them but Stella was driving him crazy. There was no getting away from it the woman he adored his soul mate was lying next door in a four poster wearing nothing but a green French lace slip that matched her eyes exactly and showed off her curves off in oh so right places finishing off just above her incredible legs (thank you Lindsay he'd asked her to pack a few things for Stella expecting fluffy PJ's not Stella the sex goddess…..he must remember to put Lindsey on dumpster duty for the next six months once they got back.) All he wanted was to do was to go in there, then very, very slowly peel the offending garment off butterflying kisses down her body till …… involuntarily he let out a little moan "Stella……" his back wasn't the only part of his anatomy getting stiff on this damn sofa maybe another cold shower would help! Hell he was desperate.

"Mac are you alright?" Stella's turn to ask now but she wasn't calling from the bedroom but was standing in the doorway she must have heard him moaning he thought embarrassment filling him to the core. "I'm fine Stel ….just my back aching on this sofa" A half truth he knew but a plausible one he hoped he could hardly tell her the truth now could he? Stella paused thoughtfully for a moment "Mac come to bed with me" She said to his amazement or should that be bewilderment he wasn't sure which one. "Stella I ….it's not that your not….. I mean I am ……." He stammered….. He hadn't done that since high school dammit no woman had ever had that effect on him before not even Claire. Stella rolled her eyes "Relax Mac your virtue is safe with me I promise it's just that your not getting any sleep on that sofa and I'm not getting any sleep worrying about you" She explained "Besides wont it seem odd for two newlyweds if anyone finds out your sleeping on the sofa? The bed is the size of the Grand Canyon anyway" She shrugged "Choice is yours" with that she disappeared back into the room. With a heavy heart she settled back into bed was the idea of being in her bed really so abhorrent to Mac Taylor after all? A moment later she got her answer when Mac entered the room and slipped into the bed next to her "Better?" She asked softly, "Better" He replied "Does that mean I can get a hug?" She asked Mac simply held his arms out in reply Stella for her part simply folded in to his embrace locking her own arms around him tight afraid to let go Mac closed his arms around her body encircling, protecting "Always Stella always" He told her kissing her forehead.

A/N: Just accidentally discovered a song named "Broken" (to be found on The Time Traveller's Wife Sound track) it seemed particularly relevant to our favourite Star-crossed duo's current situation through out …..Why am I mentioning this you might ask? The following two lines struck me as right on the money as to recent events Re: Smacked "I may have lost my way now I haven't forgotten my way home." Sound like a certain Detective Bonnasera we all know and love to anyone else? Smacked forever Adam never!


	4. Chapter 4

Mac woke first next morning to the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body lying in his arms and the caress of hot breath on his cheek; they had held onto each other all through the night neither wanting to break the spell. It's not real he had to keep reminding himself; Stella is not your wife you are not repeat not on honeymoon….. Even if her head is resting on your chest even if your arms are around her waist not even if you want it to be real more than anything you've ever wanted before. Slowly next to him Stella began to stir "Hello" Mac greeted her with a grin "Hello yourself" She grinned back; She was still in his arms she realized and was in no particular hurry to move she had never felt so close to Mac before……in her imagination she'd experienced this moment a million, million times before but no fantasy could compare to the reality …. To the sweet sensation of pure joy rippling through her body and soul as she lay there with him.

"What would you like to do today Mr Byrne?" Stella asked as they settled down to eat their breakfast together "I thought maybe I could use some of my contacts in Greece see if I can find out anything more about Sofia or Professor P." Mac winced and then braced himself knowing full well what her reaction would be to his reply 5, 4, he began to count down silently "I thought we'd stay here today….. You need to take it easy besides the more people who see you the more danger your in" 3, 2, he carried on counting. "I'm not just going to sit here on my ass doing nothing…….. Not while my friends while you…. are all putting yourselves in harm's way on my behalf" She flipped her flip; 1! He finished "That's our job Stel" He argued "It's what we are here for." "No it's my job Mac" She insisted "She was my Mother remember? Professor P was my friend and it's me they are trying to kill……" "Yes and that's exactly why you should let us handle it …." He countered "Before you get yourself killed or have you forgotten Kolovos and our little escapade in Greece!" "That's low Mac and you know it" She yelled back "You know how much all this means to me ……. How much I need to know about My Mother …… this might be just another case for you but this is my entire life!" With that she stood stalked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Mac scowled to himself this faux honeymoon of theirs was beginning to bear a startling resemblance to a real one he decided.

Almost an hour passed without Stella reappearing Mac had cleared away their breakfast dishes, taken out the rubbish and checked in with Flack but still no sign of her. Sighing he decided to bite the bullet and softly knocked on the bedroom door "Stella…." He called out trying the handle to find the door firmly locked "Stella are you Ok in there?" "No!" Came a terse reply; "Can I come in" He asked gently "I've been talking to Flack ……Lindsay found some more information on Professor P and Sofia….please let me in Stel I hate taking to a door." Presently he heard the sound of a key turning in the door lock and found himself face to face with the lady herself; her eyes were puffy and her cheeks red she'd obviously been crying and Mac instantly hated himself for causing her pain however well intentioned his actions earlier had been meant. "I'm sorry" they blurted out in unison and both smiled "I didn't mean to yell" She jumped in first "I …..just my head seems to be two hours behind my mouth at present and all this stuff with Professor P and Sofia then losing Jess like that I feel as if the world is caving in on me sometimes….." "I didn't make it any easier did I?" He sighed mournfully "You always make things better Mac don't you know that?" She asked. "Hug?" He suggested his arms out stretched; "Definitely" She agreed, eagerly taking him up on his offer. "Twice in two days people will talk Mrs Byrne" He teased cradling her near; "We did just get married Mr Byrne remember" She teased back kissing the soft bit between his shoulder and his chin.

"Do you still have that photograph I gave you in Greece?" Mac asked her as they pulled apart; "Yes in my wallet" She admitted reddening a little "Makes me feel closer to them." Crossing the room she found her bag and rummaging inside produced the aforementioned photograph twenty seconds later. "This man here" Mac pointed to the left of Professor P "Lindsay identified him as Andreas Georgiou he was Papatoka's then research assistant he was born in the same region of Greece as Papotoka and although he is two years his junior attended the same schools and University ……" "Professor P said he met my Mother in Greece maybe Andreas Georgiou did too…." Stella theorized excitedly. "Maybe" Mac conceded "There is more Andreas married an American woman named Amy Brown in 1978 they remained here in the US and they have two children they live roughly 90 minutes drive from here." "So what are we waiting for?" Stella was ecstatic "That's the bad news" Mac sighed "Andreas had a stroke last year he is still in a nursing home I've contacted Mrs Georgiou and she as agreed to let us see him tomorrow but on condition she is present and on the understanding that he may not be able to remember anything" He explained. "A shot in the dark is better than none" Stella beamed "Thank you Mac……" She kissed his cheek tenderly "Thank you so much."

"So how would you like to spend the rest of the day?" Mac asked her this time; "Maybe we could explore St Elizabeth's Port a little" suggested Stella; "If you promise me that you won't suddenly decide to run a 10K marathon or go bungee jumping off the cliffs you just got out of the Hospital remember?" Mac grinned; "Alright best Bonasera behaviour I promise" She held her hands up. Collecting their jackets they walked outside of the little Cottage and made their way eastwards along the cliff edge away from town taking a circular route eventually coming back on themselves when they reached a wooden footbridge that led across the cove back towards St Elizabeth's Port. "It really is the middle of no-where here I feel as if I'd suddenly stepped into a parallel universe" Stella eyed the scenery apart from the little town and the Cottage they had just come from they was nothing but miles and miles of Pine Forest to one side of them and the coast line to the other side "It's beautiful here though" She smiled "It certainly is" He agreed his eyes never once leaving her face.

By the time they reached St Elizabeth's Port it was almost One O'clock and so it was unanimously agreed to stop somewhere for lunch; walking along Main St they found a traditional British style pub named "The Smuggler's rest" "What about here?" Mac suggested "Why not" Stella nodded. Politely Mac opened the barroom door to allow Stella to enter first only for them to be greeted with what sounded like Church bells ringing and a room full of people erupting into applause not to mention a few wolf whistles "Congratulations! Mr and Mrs Byrne on your recent nuptials" A man's cheerful voice boomed out "…..and welcome to our little corner of the planet and world renowned lover's paradise!" "Kill me now" Mac muttered under his breath with a grimace but managed to regain his usual inscrutable composure enough to shake hands with the owner of the voice a small, chubby man who introduced himself as Horace Jackson Mayor of St Elizabeth's Port. Mac stole a quick glance at his "bride" to find Stella just barely holding back tears of laughter…… "This is not funny Detective Bonasera we are supposed to be here on the QT remember?" He grumbled into her left ear that did it though the flood gates opened wide and Stella fell about laughing; watching her body shake and her curls rock in amusement made him laugh too maybe it wasn't so terrible after all if it brought a smile to her face.

"Dora one Honeymoon Champagne lunch platter on the house for our guests please" Horace called out to the Bar maid "Right away" Dora replied and disappeared from view; Mac had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach "What's an Honeymoon Champagne lunch platter?" He hissed to Stella as Horace led them to a booth in the most secluded area of the bar "How should I know?" She grinned sliding into the seat Horace indicated; Mac was seated directly facing her. "You might have noticed but we are big on Romance and newly weds here…." Horace chattered happily ; "Just a little" Stella replied surveying the little booth it had been decorated in white ribbons with silver bells and horseshoes dangling in various places the table was covered in a white lace table cloth and the centre piece was made up of a miniature bride and groom with bunches of baby pink roses either side. "Ah and here's Dora with lunch" Horace told them as Dora arrived with a silver platter filled with Oysters and a matching silver bucket containing what had to be the largest bottle of Champagne either Mac or Stella had ever seen. "Now then Mr and Mrs Byrne I have a confession to make ….." Horace beamed "As the saying goes there is no such thing as a free lunch and this one is no exception ….there is a condition." He explained "Condition?" Mac gulped he had never felt so terrified not even when he was serving with the Marines in the middle of a war zone. "No need to worry My Byrne ….." Horace assured him "All you need do is kiss you lovely new wife."

Don't panic! Marines even ex-Marines never panic Mac repeated the same mantra in his mind over and over again ; Ok so your sitting in a bar during the lunch time rush standing room only in a town where they are wedding obsessed where every eye is upon you and is expecting you to kiss Stella Bonasera…. Your Stella the woman who is not only your best friend but whom you are secretly in love with (go on deny it I dare you) the woman you dream of covering in kisses every night who everyone here thinks is your new wife and who will probably castrate you if you even think about it. Ok so he'd managed to accidentally on purpose divert Stella's attention from the whole journey to hospital kiss related issue but this…… If ever there was a time for a Marine to start panicking now would be it Mac conceded. He took a deep breath well there was only one thing he could do wasn't there? They had to keep up the pretence to protect Stella simple as that when you boiled it all down he had only one course of action left open to him. Calmly he leant across the table and stroking away a stray curl he tenderly cupped her face in his hands then brought her so close to him that their lips almost brushed one another and he realized that he was doing this for no other reason than that he wanted to wanted her so so much…….

Stella Bonasera was flabbergasted ………. screw that completely and utterly dumbfounded ……….mind blowingly shell shocked even! Mac Taylor her Mac Taylor the man she secretly fantasised about spending the rest of her life with the Mac Taylor who seemed to find every other woman on the planet attractive but her was about to kiss her in front of a room full of strangers no make that witnesses…… a real kiss too not some friendly peck on the cheek no not this time and this time he couldn't deny it like he had when he'd kissed her on the way to the Hospital. Truthfully when Horace had mentioned the condition attached to their meal she had been convinced Mac would have run for the hills screaming but here he was close enough to count now; his fingers caressing her pulling her closer to him lips tantalizingly close to lips and she responded by wrapping her arms around him savouring the feeling of running her fingers through his hair and then he lowered his lips to meet hers she wanted him to be with him to taste him……"Flintstones meet the Flintstones ……." Danny's ring tone of choice blurted out from the phone resting snugly inside Mac's jacket pocket.

The affect was astounding as they shot apart "Gotta take this….business" Mac garbled an explanation to his audience and dashed off outside leaving Stella to explain "My Husband the workaholic" with a shrug; Something had happened must have Stella mused sipping champagne while she waited for Mac. Flack had been given strict instructions not to call except in an emergency Mac was the one calling him for updates. What on earth could have happened? She fretted anxiously. What must have been only minutes seemed like hours to Stella until Mac finally made it back to the little booth thankfully no-body suggested kissing the bride this time that moment long gone she supposed. "Well?" She asked him as he took a seat next her this time so he could speak without being overheard "They finally found Bobby McIntyre seems he never left the Hospital he was in the morgue stuffed in a freezer under John Doe" Mac explained; "He's been dead all along then" Stella nodded "Two gunshots straight in the forehead probably never even got his gun out of it's holster" Mac agreed. "Fontana must have had a partner Mac he was chasing after me up and down X-ray no way could he have killed McIntyre" Stella pointed out "That's what worries me Stel" Mac told her.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the little town and finished off by walking along the beach back to the Cottage; Mac had slipped his hand over hers citing the need to keep up appearances for safety sake as justification (not that he didn't enjoy every second of it of course.) Stella for her part happily entwined her fingers with his all for the sake of security naturally (it was a good as excuse as any well wasn't it to touch him) as they made their way back to their temporary home. It was agreed by mutual consent that there would be no repeat of the previous evening's goings on and that they were both Adults and as such could share a bed together. "Stella I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know about the kiss thing I swear" Mac apologized climbing into bed "Would you have gone through with it kissed me I mean?" Stella snuggling into him "Would you?" He countered slipping an arm around her "Dunno" She admitted "Me neither" He replied. "Maybe we should for appearances sake ……." "Maybe we shouldn't ……." "Change of subject?" "Please!" "Get some sleep" He told her gently "It's been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer." "Georgiouuuuuuuuu….." Stella murmed dreamily dozing off "I hope Georgiou can give you everything you need my love……" Mac whispered feeling himself drift away too.


	5. Chapter 5

There were days that Don Flack loved his job with all his heart inevitably though there were also days when he hated it with equally as much passion and then there was those (fortunately) rare days when he needed his job just to get him through the day at all. Unfortunately for the pathetic creature sitting facing him across the interrogation room table today was one of those days as every other day had been since Jess had died. Equally it was the same wretched beings bad luck that today of all days their paths should cross …… it should be her birthday today it should be such a happy day, a day for celebration and a day on which Flack had been planning for months to ask her a very special question. Instead the little blue jewellery box lay untouched at the back of his office draw; instead of planning the rest of his life with the woman he loved instead of feeling pure joy he was left with a dull ache inside a feeling of such emptiness that could not be sated. Most of all though Flack was angry… angry at everything and everyone in general and one person in particular; Jess had given her life in the line of duty for the NYPD but the woman in front of him who still lived and breathed, who still had blood running through her veins who didn't deserve to be here ….. She had betrayed them all, betrayed Jess and everything she stood for. So today Flack was his job ….. He was going to see to it that Janis Russo paid for what she had done, for Stella, for the NYPD and most importantly for Jess.

"I really don't think we should leave Flack in there alone with her" Lindsay frowned on the other side of the interrogation room's two way glass "He is just not right ……." "Nobody is anymore I say we wait give him time he's big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself" Danny voted "Me too" Hawkes agreed "I think he needs to do this for his own sanity if nothing else." "I just hope you two are right ….." Lindsay watched Flack's expression he looked plain homicidal to her "…..Because I'm not going to be the one telling Mac and Stella that we stood by and did nothing whilst he ended up on a murder charge." "Not gonna happen Lindsay …..Flack will come good I promise you" Danny comforted his wife "He is Flack after all." "No that's just it he's not anymore" She argued, "Five minutes Linds just give him five minutes then if your still worried Danny and I'll pull him out kicking and screaming if necessary" Hawkes put in "Five minutes then" Lindsay agreed much against her better judgement.

"Detective Flack what am I doing here?" Russo asked innocently enough, "Well since you ask we found Bobby McIntyre last night" Flack told her; "Right where you and Fontana's partner left him in the morgue." "I don't know what you mean……" Russo insisted; "You forgot to wipe the inside of the refrigerator you put him in the lab found your thumb print on the slab he was lying on and ballistics matched one of the bullets we pulled from Bobby McIntyre's head to your weapon" Flack seethed. "I…..I want to speak to my Union rep ……" She told him. "Union rep?"He asked incredulously "Not only did you kill a good Cop but you stole his name do you seriously think any Cop in this City wants to be in the same room with you let alone represent you ….." Flack fumed "Well do you?" "I know my rights I'm entitled too…." Flack lunged at her wrapping his hands around her throat "You don't get any rights! Nobody cares if you ever walk out of this precinct again ……not after what you did" He bellowed dragging her off the chair and on too her knees "All you got is a name tell me Fontana's partner's name!" "Don't knowwwwwwww…….." She spluttered out as Flack's grip tightened around her "Wrong answer" He barked into her ear, "Flack stop it this isn't right and you know it" Lindsay's voice screamed out in protest from behind him "You'll kill her" Hawkes hollered as both he and Danny tried to release his grip "She's here and Jess is dead what's right about that? The name!" Flack raged "Bonn….Bonnasera" She managed to rasp "Joseph Bonnasera" Flack finally let go out of surprise more than anything else "Who the heck is Joseph Bonnasera?" Danny asked the question now on every one's lips.

"You ready for this Stel?" Mac asked as they climbed the steps of Lark Hill residential home "As I'll ever be" Stella managed a small smile just for him "I'm glad you're here though all the same I don't think I could do this alone." Mac paused for a moment "What makes you think I'd ever let you? Where you go I go…..I would never leave you alone Stella never……." He promised before pressing the door bell for assistance "I know but thanks anyway" She said kissing him gently on the cheek. "Detectives Taylor and Bonnasera I presume?" A blonde Nurse in a white starched uniform and a silver name plate that said M. Mitchell on it greeted them, "Yes" Mac replied he had given their real names rather than their cover story as newly weds to the Georgiou's explaining too Stella that he did not want to risk anyone putting two and two together and working out where they had been hiding out. "Mary Mitchell" She introduced herself "Amy and Andi are waiting for you in the garden he's having a good day today luckily for you but I'd advise a great deal of caution he is a very sick man and prone to bouts of confusion amongst other things." Nurse Mitchell led them through a maze of corridors towards the back of the building till they reached a sliding door "They are just on the other side I'll leave you to make the introductions" She smiled "If you need anything just ask" With that she took her leave.

Taking a deep Stella slid the door open and entered the garden with Mac in tow; it was absolutely gorgeous out there with brightly coloured flowers of all varieties growing all around. A small fountain gurgled happily on the left and to the right someone had built a small red brick patio which contained half a dozen white iron chairs and tables scattered about. Sitting in a wheel chair on the far right of Mac and Stella with his back to them was a olive skinned man his once jet black now streaked with silver and facing him was a woman with blue eyes and red hair greying around the temples. "My god!" She stood up her mouth wide open in shock "You look just like her." The man twisted round just enough to see them showing his mouth curled up at one side as he did so but his eyes told a different story lightening up brighter than a thousand Christmas trees "Sofia Mou" He said smiling softly.

"I'm sorry you must think me very rude ….I just didn't expect….." Amy Georgiou sat down with a bump "Please ….." She gestured towards the two empty chairs around their table. "Thank you" Mac nodded politely taking the seat nearest to Amy whilst Stella settled next to Andreas; the older man's gaze never left Stella the whole time he realized. "You knew my Mother too?" Stella asked Amy getting straight to the point "Not well I'm afraid…." She shook her head sadly "1977 I was in my last year at College an Archaeology major….. I volunteered with a few others to help set up the exhibit Kosta Papakota brought over from Greece that's how I met both Andi and your Mom. For what it's worth though I don't think I've ever met anybody quite as well loved by everyone she met as Sofia was" Mac allowed himself a small smile at that he could think of one person he knew not a million miles away just like that. "What about professor P" Mac asked; "Kosta and Andi grew up together he was best man out our wedding" She told them "You know about him and Sofia I assume?" "I know they were close ……" Stella chose her words carefully "…… But not the intimate details." "Sofia and Kosta where engaged at one time Andi told me that much but I don't know anymore than that I'm afraid." "Bad man…." Andreas suddenly blurted out clutching Stella's hand "Very bad ….. Tried to hurt Sofia Mou before she and Kosta …..He brought her and the baby to Americkki going to runaway together but bad man kill Sofia ……" Andreas stalled then taking his own hand away grabbed Mac's hand and placed it over Stella's "Kosta …..Love Stella Mou….. Must protect her from bad man Stella love Kosta" He said tears trickling down his face.

With that Andreas released his grip allowing Mac and Stella to pull apart both a little red around the gills truth be known; had the older man realized what he'd said Mac wondered? True he was confused mixing Stella with Sofia given the resemblance and the man's state of mind perfectly understandable but he'd called Mac Kosta singled him out as someone who loved and would protect Stella with his life if needs be was that by design or chance Mac wished he knew for certain because he'd also said Stella loved Kosta but which woman did he mean Stella or Sofia or was he simply imagining things letting this whole pretend marriage thing get to him. Unbeknownst to Mac Stella had a similar train of thought running through her mind, had Andi confused Mac with Professor P deliberately? Did he think she was Sofia still when he said she loved Mac/Kosta and that he loved her? Pull yourself together Bonnasera and stop mooning about over Mac you're a NYPD Officer remember and your letting the side down …..It's just this whole fake Mr and Mrs Set up doing a number on you that's all. Andreas for his part looked pale and shaken Amy began stroking his hand comforting him "It's Ok baby …. It's Ok" She cooed. "I think maybe we should" leave now" Stella suggested tactfully "I think Mr Georgiou could use some rest" Mac nodded "Probably but before you go Andreas wanted you to have this Detective Bonnasera" She produce a leather bound diary from her bag "I think it belonged to Sofia but It's written in Greek though so I can't be sure, Kosta gave it to Andi for safekeeping just before he left for Greece that last time. I…we think he meant for you to have it" She said handing it to Stella. "Thank you……" Stella beamed "I don't have anything of hers…. I …may I come visit you again sometime maybe?" "We'd like that wouldn't we Andi" Amy told her and he nodded his agreement "Sofia Mou…..Stella Mou" He smiled.

"You Ok Stella?" Mac asked lightly touching her shoulder and leaving it there to linger for awhile as they made their way to the car "Yes I think I am" She answered with a sweet smile "For the first time ever I think I feel like I actually know my Mother." "Can you translate that" Mac said pointing to the Diary "I think so yes" she nodded "Some of it is in a dialect I'm not completely familiar with but I think I can manage." "Good" He nodded in agreement "I'm hoping you'll find the answers we're looking for in there." "We?" She queried, "Yes we! 100 and 10% we; remember where you go…." "You'll follow….. I know" She replied "I just like hearing you say it that's all." "Do you suppose Andi meant Tasso Papakota when he mentioned the bad man?" Stella wondered out loud as they both climbed into the car "After all we know he is capable of murder." "Maybe but what motive would Tasso have for wanting Sofia dead ……she was about to become his sister in law according to the Georgiou's" Mac pointed out starting the car's engine "Just before he died Professor P said he loved my Mother and I believe that Mac I thing the engagement story is true….besides Andi said that the bad man hurt Sofia before didn't he?" "I took that to mean before Papakota and Sofia met" Mac nodded "Me too" Agreed Stella. "Stella do you think it's possible ….I mean could Professor P have been your Father?" Mac asked as they drove off "Anything is possible I suppose" She conceded.

For the first time since arriving in St Elizabeth's Port Mac Taylor had a bed all to himself and he hated it; he missed holding Stella close to him chatting about everything and nothing just having her near to him. After they had arrived back at the Cottage and they had eaten dinner Stella had gotten straight to work on translating Sofia's diary and was still hard it. Checking his watch it told him it was nearly 2am a full 2 and a half hours later than the 10 minutes more she'd promised when he'd retired for the night. Sighing Mac clambered out of bed and padded into the outer room pausing in the doorway to watch her for a moment; she had been sitting at a small writing table the Diary and a notepad spread out in front of her busy scribbling away when he'd left her….. Now she was spread out on the sofa sound asleep clutching the Diary to her breast like a Child with a teddy bear and looking completely adorable with it. Grinning from ear to ear Mac crouched down beside her "Stella…." He whispered softly into her ear whilst shaking her gently to wake her. "Mmmmmmm" She yawned tiredly "Mac? What time is it?" She sat up rubbing her eyes; "Way past time you went to bed" He told her "Yes daddy" She teased. "Room for me on that Sofa?" He asked rolling his eyes. She scooted to one side and patted the spot next to her "There is now." "Did you learn anything more from Sofia's Diary?" He settled down next to her; "A little …..It seems Sofia started the Diary in the spring of 1974 when things first started well to get intimate with Professor P…." Stella explained "Just before you were born ……" Mac put in "Approximately 9 months before yes I know the timing isn't lost on me" Stella nodded. "There's more to it though apparently from May 1970 till that summer she lived and worked in Rome restoring Art for the Italian Government She first met Professor P when she returned to Greece for a few weeks to attend a conference on our old friend King Philip II and it was love at first sight for them both."

"Why Italy though? Not her native Greece?" Mac wondered "She was married Mac to an Italian Citizen name Marco Bonasera but she had been unhappy for a long time considered the marriage a huge mistake …. I guess I must be more like her than I thought when it comes to picking the wrong man" She sighed casting her mind back over her own personal life a sudden vision of Frankie popping into her mind making her shiver. Sensing her discomfort Mac slipped an arm around her shoulders and drew Stella near "If being kind, compassionate and loving is a fault then I'm glad your not perfect" He said kissing her forehead. "That's about as far as I got before I fell asleep but I did find this tucked inside the Diary's front cover ……" She pulled a sepia tinted photograph from inside the Diary and passed it to him. "More Photographs……" Mac said; this one was of three people a smiling young couple Professor P with his arms around Sofia Bonasera who in turn was holding onto a curly haired little girl who looked about two years old "You were a cute kid Stella Bonasera" He joked turning the picture over in his hands "April 1977" He read out loud "Just before we came to America and my mother was killed……" Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Mac asked quietly, "Professor P could be my Father but so could Marco Bonasera after all I have his name don't I? Presumably he's the bad man Andi told us about…." She leant across to pick up the Diary "If Marco killed

Sofia because of Professor P that would explain why he kept all this from me if he knew my Father had killed my Mother wouldn't it?" "We don't know anything for certain either man could be your Father and truthfully either man could have killed her…." "Professor P would never hurt anyone I already told you that let alone Sofia" She jumped in before he could finish his sentence. "I know you still care a great deal about him Stella but you ….we don't know anything for sure" He argued "So what do we do?" She wanted to know "What we always do follow the evidence to wherever it may lead" He counselled squeezing her tight "Anyway I'm taking temporary custody of that Diary" He said taking it from her "Or we'll never get any sleep." "Hey no fair Taylor give that back …." She yelped "Come and get it" He smirked and shot off into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"You'll pay for this Mac Taylor I promise…" Stella yelled chasing after him but in the bedroom Mac was already putting his Marine training to good use having locked the door behind him; he quickly stashed the Diary away in his holdall and snuck behind the bedroom door where he could hear Stella on the other side muttering several Greek phrases under her breath whilst trying to open the door even though he couldn't understand a word he got the gist he was a dead man when she caught up with him. Crucially releasing the lock at just the right time allowed him the element of surprise over Stella who came crashing into the room allowing him to slip behind her and grab a hold of her…. overpowering her. He then gently lowered her down onto the bed straddling her before she could get back up he pushed her arms behind her head "Now will you get some sleep Detective Bonasera or do I have to result to handcuffing you to the bed?" He suddenly realized his lips where as close to hers as they had been in the Bar the day before and he had that same feeling of longing to touch them with his own to taste her so much so that it overwhelmed him he'd already lost his heart and soul to Stella long, long ago and now his mind finally had caught up he no-longer cared about what anyone said or did or how complicated it made things he just wanted to be with her always.

Ok somehow and she wasn't quite sure how it happened she had ended up half way between her worst nightmare and her wildest dream; true she was being held down by a man who could force her to do absolutely anything he wanted. Her worst fear since Frankie but this wasn't Frankie though this was Mac Taylor ….A Mac Taylor so close to her that she could hear his heart beating in sync with her own and his lips were almost on hers and she wanted to feel him so badly her body ached it had always been Mac from they day she'd met him and it would always be him "Is this alright?" He whispered worriedly "It's always been alright Mac" She whispered back as their lips met forming a deep, passionate kiss.

Outside the little Cottage he watched and he waited; the old man's idea of staking out the rest home had been right on the money "Sooner or later they'll turn up there I guarantee it" He had said. As usual the old man had been right and he'd been able to follow them all the way to their little love nest without them noticing too wrapped up in both each other and what the old guy had told them he supposed. Mind you he wouldn't mind getting wrapped up with the woman under other circumstances she was a real looker…hell under other circumstance they probably would have grown up together under other circumstances yeah definitely under other circumstances……He'd still been surprised though at the change of plans he'd been about to enter the little Cottage such an ideal, isolated little place perfect to off them both when his blackberry had sprung into life "He knows….. Bring her home kill the man" those were his new orders. Maybe the old man was getting soft who new? Anyhow he had a new problem killing the guy was easy enough but now he'd got to get the Woman back to Rome a different proposition "Ah well Cousin Stella" He whispered into the cold night air "We'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings wont we?" Joseph Bonasera smiled a thin, cruel smile.


	6. Chapter 6

This took him back a good few years….. him all of 10 years old all spiked hair and a mouth on legs even then sitting outside Mr Finch the school principal's office waiting to go in because Miss Webb had caught him spiking the Staffroom water supply with laxatives. "Donald Flack Jr why am I not surprised to see you here again?" Mr Finch had rolled his eyes as he entered the room "You know me Sir nothing if not reliable…." He'd replied cheerily. "Yes to get into trouble…one day young man one day if you don't change your attitude you'll come to a bad end just you mark my words….." Finch's words echoed in his head as though it was yesterday. Here he was twenty years later now a grown man and instead of waiting outside the Principal's Office he had been summoned to see Sinclair. His interrogation of Janis Russo had been justified he would argue that to the hilt he had to scare her to get the information they needed and legally he had the right to lie to her didn't he? Even if she had got everything she deserved in his opinion ….. He never would have hurt her not really it had all been an act hadn't it? Even he couldn't be sure nowadays what was going on inside his own head "Oh Jess" He whispered sadly under his breath "I wish you where here."

"Detective Flack you can go in now" Paula Mason Sinclair's secretary informed him curtly "Thanks" He nodded and walked to the door "We who are about die salute you" He muttered to nobody in particular and entered the room closing the door behind him. "Take a seat Don" Sinclair pointed to the chair facing him "I think you and I need a little chat about recent events don't you?" Sitting down Flack began "About Russo I had no other option but to scare here she was refusing to co-operate and we already have one dead Officer two more out there with their lives in danger not to mention all those people who were injured during the first attempt on Detective Bonasera's life at the Bar……." Sinclair raised his hand to silence Flack. "So you believe your behaviour in the interrogation room was acceptable for a Detective any Detective serving in the NYPD?" He asked. "I……the god's honest truth is I don't know Sir" Flack admitted "That's a start I suppose" Sinclair noted; "Don I'm truly sorry about Jessica Angell I know how much you cared about her please believe me when I say I could happily throttle Janis Russo myself…." "You would?" Flack was astonished "Yes I would the NYPD might have lost a good Officer but I lost one of my people a member of my team and when I think that garbage like Russo someone who is not fit to scrape Jessica Angell's shoes is running around the place fit and well then the death penalty doesn't seem nearly enough" Sinclair sighed

"It's not fair Sir" Flack shook his head "Not fair at all" "Nobody said life was get used to it ….. All you need to remember Don is that every action you take reflects on both the NYPD and Jessica Angell in short make them both proud" Sinclair told him "Message received and understood Don?" Flack nodded his acceptance; "Good …. You're acting as liaison to Mac Taylor correct?" Sinclair asked "Yes" Flack confirmed "When this whole Bonasera situation is resolved I am strongly recommending that you take some time out go do what ever it is you need to do go sit on a mountain if that's what makes sense to you O.k.?" Sinclair folded his arms across his chest "At this point it is only a recommendation since Janis Russo isn't pressing any charges and your three co-conspirators from the Crime lab all seem to have developed a case of temporary amnesia as regards the matter I'm putting it down to shall we say delayed shock due to bereavement but this is your first and last get out of jail free card you screw up again and I will come down on you like a ton of bricks is that clear Detective Flack?" "Crystal Sir" Flack answered.

"Well its official the lunatics have taken over the Asylum Messer" Flack declared walking into the Mac's office which Danny temporarily inhabited "Sinclair being nice to me there is something very, very wrong with that picture." "It went well then?" Danny asked "Yeah funny enough I think it did …Sinclair actually helped me get a few things straight in my head" Flack sighed taking a seat. "He got in inside your head? Brave guy that Sinclair either that or incredibly stupid" Danny joked "Ha ha very funny I'm sure Messer and all that ……" Flack retorted "Anyway thank you and if you see Lindsay and Hawkes before I do thank them for me too and I'm sorry for everything," "Nothin' to apologise for" Danny shrugged. "Anything to report on the Joseph Bonasera front? I'm expecting Mac to call in anytime now and I'd like to tell him we got something ….. Anything on this guy" Flack explained. "What we got aint much and none of it good ……" Danny began "He was born in Rome September 12th 1973 to Michael and Grazia Bonasera but he was educated here in the US graduating with a business degree from Harvard. Officially he works as his father's right hand man in the family antique import/export business unofficially Interpol suspect him of everything from drug smuggling to running sex slave rings in Eastern Europe ….. If there is a crime he hasn't committed their yet to find it."

"Sounds a real Prince" Flack commented dryly "It gets better it seems Joseph is a real chip of the old man's block daddy dearest is number 1 on the Italian Police's most wanted list for his links to organized crime and Grandpa Bonasara now deceased was rumoured to have been a drinking buddy of Al Capone back in the day" Danny continued "Unfortunately they are the original Teflon men nothing sticks every time the Italian Police get close to making an arrest witnesses simply vanish into thin air and evidence mysteriously gets lost you know the drill." "I don't suppose it's some huge cosmic coincidence that our Stell as the same surname as them?" Flack asked without much conviction "There ain't no such animal as coincidence Flackie boy you know that" Danny grinned "A man can hope can't he?" He shrugged. "We got any leads on his whereabouts at all" Danny asked "None Joseph Bonasera seems to have vanished of the face of the planet" Flack confirmed. "There is one other thing Flack Sid re-examined the records kept by the coroner on the PM performed on Sofia Bonasera in 1977 it was classed as a suspicious death which is why the records still exist today. The original Coroner believed that Sofia was strangled and the accident staged to cover up her murder Sid agrees with him plus the forensic re-testing of the trace taken from her 'Car Accident' found evidence to suggest the car was deliberately set on fire probably to hide the true cause of death. We also tested samples taken of blood spots found on the back seat of the car it wasn't possible to do that in '77 but we got a match……Stella was in that car Flack the night her Mom was murdered."

"Alright Flack…..yes I got all that I agree I don't think we should tell Stella that she was in the car that night …. She's already dealing with more than enough traumas at the minute" Mac paced around the little Cottage's bedroom whilst he briefed Flack on the previous day's discoveries regarding the Diary and Flack in turn filled him in on current events back at the ranch house. Peeking out into the sitting room he quickly checked on her; she was hard at work back translating her Mother's Diary; "Yes Flack I'll tell her everyone is thinking of her I'll check in again tomorrow 9.30Am this time…..Goodbye Flack" Mac snapped the phone shut and deep in thought went to join Stella in the outer room. "Hey" She smiled looking up from what she was doing "Hey yourself" He smiled back at her; "Well don't keep me in suspense what did Flack say" She wanted to know "It appears that you may not be the only Bonasera left standing after all….." He said.

Stella listened quietly whilst Mac brought her up to date on the newly discovered Rome branch of the Bonasera family tree and explained what they now knew of the circumstances surrounding Sofia's death but unbeknownst to her deliberately excluding the blood drop evidence. "That ties in with My Mother's Diary …." She nodded "Marco apparently had a younger brother she calls him 'the shadow' because he followed her around everywhere even when she and Marco wanted to be alone together ….She was terrified of him Mac." "Does she name 'the shadow' at all" Mac wanted to know "Not so far just the nickname" Stella replied "Just my luck I finally find out something about my family and not only are they Mafioso they are trying to kill me….I feel like I should be on Jerry Springer." "We will get through this…. me and you together I promise you Stella you're not alone" He tenderly reached out to her cupping her face with his hands before covering her lips with his own gently applying pressure to deepen the kiss and allowing his tongue to dance with hers.

"Cooee Mr and Mrs Byrne" Horace Jackson's voiced boomed out unexpectedly from the Cottage's front Garden and they could her him pressing the doorbell "Are you in there?" "I told you this was a bad idea this time of day…..disturbing a young couple on their honey moon they're probably busy doing what Mother nature intended making little baby Byrne's if you know what I mean and the last thing they want is to be interrupted by you Horace Jackson" A Woman's voice scolded him "For pities sake Em what would you have me do book an appointment?" Horace grumbled "You could have telephoned first" She berated him "I don't have their number Em" Horace blustered. Inside the Cottage Mac and Stella slowly parted till only their foreheads where touching "Ok" He asked her, blue eyes locking onto green "Ok" She smiled "Then I think we should go separate our uninvited guests before it gets violent out there" He said offering her his hands "Yeah we don't want to have to arrest them" She agreed take hold of them gratefully as she rose to greet Horace and his friend.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Byrne" Horace greeted them cheerfully as Mac opened the Cottage's front door "……and may I say you're looking especially lovely this fine morning Mrs Byrne" with that he bustled straight past Mac and Stella straight into the lounge. "Emily Bannerman" His companion introduced herself whom Stella recognized as one of the elderly ladies out walking their dog the first night they'd arrived in St Elizabeth's Port "Please accept my apologies Mr and Mrs Byrne Our Mayor can be a little over enthusiastic in his Civic duties at times" She grinned shaking hands first with Mac and then Stella. "No harm done" Stella assured her as all three followed Horace into the lounge "See I was right Em" Horace beamed already ensconced on the sofa "They don't mind at all do you?" "You haven't actually asked them yet" Emily pointed out "May I Mr Byrne……" She indicated to the vacant spot next to Horace "By all means" Mac assured her "…..And it's Mac and Stella." "Emily or Em if you prefer" She smiled sitting down; "What is it you would like to ask us" Stella wanted to know she and Mac settling down to join their guests. "We need a favour all in a good cause to raise money for the local Hospital's Children's wing and I suggested you said you wouldn't mind….." Horace began sounding extremely pleased with himself. "Horace!" Emily groaned "What he's trying to say is every year we as a town host a Carnival of sorts for Charity this year being the Children's wing appeal at Fletcher Memorial and we would very much like you both to be our Carnival King and Queen this Saturday night" "Of sorts?" Mac was wary at that "It's themed……" Horace told them "True love conquers all ….So what could be more perfect than newly weds to be our King and Queen?"

"Anyone for Coffee?" Stella suddenly stood up "Coffee that's a fantastic idea Stell I'll come and help" Mac agreed almost running after her into the kitchen; "What do we do Mac…." Stella whispered as he shut the door behind them. "There's got be someway outta this….." He insisted; "We could tell them the truth I suppose" Stella suggested preparing the Coffee whilst Mac set a tray with cups and cutlery "No too risky ….we don't know these people besides I get the feeling we'd end up with a ticker tape parade down Main Street" He hissed. "Kill Horace then?" Stella joked "Tempting but no" Mac rubbed his temples "There is only one other option isn't there then?" Stella said placing a steaming pot of Coffee onto the tray along with a plate of chocolate chip cookies "Go through with it" Mac turned green. "How bad can it be?" Stella shrugged "I suppose it is in a good cause" Mac conceded with a sigh picking up the tray now resigned to his fate " I will if you will" He told her "Deal" She agreed as they headed back into the lounge.

"Everything alright?" Emily asked eying Mac as he put down the tray "Everything's fine" Mac assured his guests retaking his seat; "We would be honoured to be your Carnival King and Queen" Stella told them handing them both a steaming cup of Coffee. Horace helped himself to a handful of cookies "See Em I don't want to say I told you so but ……." "You will anyway" She completed mouthing a silent thank you to her hosts who simply smiled. "I knew it all along didn't I? Anyone who chooses this place to honeymoon is a true romantic at heart" He guzzled his drink "Unusual Coffee this" He muttered "It's Greek" Stella murmured "What do you mean this place?" She was curious now. "It's a local legend….." Emily began "The story goes that before the Cottage was built a lighthouse stood here One stormy night the lighthouse keeper Bill Brennan heard what he thought where a woman's screams for help fearing a ship had grounded on the rocks below he went out into the night to do what he could to help. Instead of a woman though he found a mermaid crying out for help because her mate lay half dead in amongst the rocks having been swept ashore during the storm. Bill helped the mermaid free her mate from the rocks and then he took them both back to sea even though the storm still raged all around them. Out of gratitude for his kindness the mermaid blessed the land the Cottage is built on so that whomsoever shared a true loves kiss here would know the same love she and her mate had for all eternity their love would never die no matter what." "How romantic" Stella nodded "Hence St Elizabeth's Port's fascination with matters of the heart" Emily agree; "Who doesn't need a little romance in their life now and again" Horace shrugged "Anyway about your costumes ……" "Costumes?" Mac and Stella chorused in unison.

Sometimes you're the lamppost sometimes you're the dog Joseph Bonasera philosophized to himself but to day Joey you are definitely the dog; he'd spent the day making plans. Firstly he had arranged to hire a boat "The Ocean Princess" She wasn't much to look at but she was both fast and reliable much more essential to Joseph's progress than winning any beauty contest. This was for three separate reasons firstly it gave him a reason for being in the general vicinity of St Elizabeth's Port without raising suspicion I.e. A fishing holiday, second it gave him a base of operations to keep an eye on both his targets movements finally it gave him a way to get Cousin Stella away from him when the time came quickly and quietly. He was the main problem Detective Mac Taylor of the NYPD he had to go pure and simple; Joseph had done his homework he now knew that Mac Taylor had served as a Marine and had been very, very good at it. He also knew that the man cared for Cousin Stella it would still have been mind blowingingly obvious if Joseph were blind, deaf and dumb; it was a dangerous situation a man in love would do anything to protect his woman and after all Mac Taylor was a trained killer wasn't he. He could simply storm the little Cottage as he had originally planned wait while after dark and go in but that was not without risks he conceded. Whilst yes he would have the element of surprise and could probably take Taylor out it put Cousin Stella in harm's way too killing her (even accidentally) now the he knew that she existed was no-longer an option at least not yet.

"My my Cousin Stella what will we do with you?" Joseph muttered to himself entering the local Bar in search of lunch and a cool beer; taking his purchases to a small table by the window he settled down to watch them Taylor and Cousin Stella holding hands as they strolled up Main St chatting, laughing at a shared joke. The resemblance was quite eerie he decided even though he couldn't actually remember his late Aunt Sofia he had seen photographs of her and Cousin Stella was a dead ringer still should please him no end he grinned to himself. "Make such a cute couple don't they?" A female voice invaded his thoughts "Mr and Mrs Byrne I mean they are so much in love…." Joseph stared up to find the Bar maid Dora was that her name? Clearing away his plates "Oh yes I suppose they do" He nodded hoping she'd disappear "……Going to be our Carnival King and Queen Saturday night …" That was when Joseph started to pay attention Carnival's were big places and in amongst the crowds it was very easy for two people to become separated now wasn't it? "Tell me more about your Carnival it sounds fascinating" He beamed a Cheshire cat style grin up at Dora "Well everything begins at 7.30pm when the Carnival King and Queen open the Carnival by taking a ride through the tunnel of love" She told him. Tunnel of love now that opened up all kinds of interesting new possibilities now didn't it? He'd need to contact New York make sure Russo was taken care of course no loose ends that was the rule besides they had promised her that once she got them access to Cousin Stella then she would no longer have to pay her daddy's gambling debts well after 7.30pm Saturday night she'd never need to worry about them or anything else ever again. Yes today he was definitely the dog he decided as a whole slew of ideas revealed themselves to him; yep today was a good day to be Joseph Bonasera.


	7. Chapter 7

"Brace yourself Stella" Mac called out entering the Smuggler's rest he'd been duly dispatched to collect their costumes for the Carnival that evening "How bad are they?" Stella grimaced, she had wanted to stay behind at the Cottage and continue working on the Diary having hit something of a brick wall in the past few days Sofia had become aware it seemed that someone was going through her things possibly reading the Diary it had mysterious gone missing for three days only too reappear in a laundry hamper of all places so she'd switched to the Greek Cypriot dialect the difference being similar to the equivalent of British English to American English Stella had explained to Mac not completely impossible for her to translate but it took more time. Mac had point blank refused to leave her alone so a compromise had been reached Stella would wait for him in the bar where she could carry on working whilst he picked their costumes up. "See for yourself" He said placing two suite bags on the table she was using for her to inspect; carefully she unzipped them both "Well it could be worse I suppose given the theme is famous lovers" She mused. "It was…..we nearly ended up as Romeo and Juliet" He blanched "I managed to talk Horace out of it said we were too old to be convincing….." "……And there's no way on earth you'd ever wear hose of course" She giggled. "Pink hose to be exact thank you very much" He grinned "Anthony and Cleopatra it is then" She shook her head resignedly "I'm just glad nobody back at the Lab can see this" "Me too" He agreed wholeheartedly "Me too!"

"Mac could you come in here and help me I need zipping up" Stella called out from the bedroom "Only if you promise not to laugh" He grumbled from the bathroom, "It can't be that bad" She insisted "Worse" He retorted woefully "Every time I move the damn armour creeks." "Mac Taylor shy who knew….I still need zipping up if I promise to close my eyes will you come outta there?" She chuckled "No peeking" He insisted "No peeking" She agreed crossing her fingers "Very well" he sighed and entered the bedroom. He was dressed in brown leather roman legionnaire's armour decorated with gold leaf patterning underneath that he wore a short red toga that came to just bellow his hips a replica sword hung in a sheath around his waist a purple cape was tied around his shoulders and he had gladiator style sandals on his feet in his hands he held his helmet complete with red plumes "Richard Burton lives" Stella burst into laughter "Hey no fair Liz no peeking remember?" He waggled a finger at her in mock reproach "Who's peeking …..This is a full blown recon mission" She teased "Besides this look really works for you Mac trust me it's kind of like having my own personal Russell Crowe."

"Russell Crowe…" Mac rolled his eyes "What is it about women and that movie!" "Hey I'm not the one who gets all hot and bothered watching Wonder woman reruns now am I?" She countered "For the last time Danny and Hawkes were watching it in the break room I just happened to be hungry….." He flustered "I believe you Mac thousands wouldn't" She chuckled. "Zipper….didn't you say you had a zipper that needed fastening" He asked desperate to change the subject, "My shoulder is still a little sore I can't reach back" She nodded turning around so he could gain easy access to her back. "Is that so? We must do something about that then….." He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close and then he softly butterflied little kisses across the offending shoulder "Better" He asked "Mmmmm I think I need more treatment before I can be sure Dr Mac" She replied her arms resting on top of his. "In that case….." Mac shifted his attentions to her neck slowly planting tender kisses down her spine each one sending sparks of electricity shooting through her body till he reached the zipper on her dress.

"You sure you really want me to fastern this?" He asked throatily "Mac we can't ….not now can we?" She replied huskily "That's not exactly a no" He pointed out "It's not exactly a yes either but when we get back to New York….." She sighed not sounding at all convinced. "I suppose so when we get back….." He agreed reluctantly zipping her dress up "How come you still look beautiful even dressed up like this" He said settling for kissing her curls "Me beautiful no……" She blushed "Believe me you are …." He told her turning her to face the bedroom's full length mirror. She was wearing a figure hugging plain white ankle length toga that showed off her curves at their very best and highlighted her perfect olive skin; she had a golden rope like belt entwined around her waist and matching sandals on her feet, on each wrist she wore identical gold bracelets made to look like snakes and a golden Asp tiara in her hair completed the look "Just take a look at yourself" He smiled cradling her too him "Your stunning Mrs Byrne." "Your not so bad yourself Mr Byrne" She grinned at their twin reflection "Some might say quite the handsome hero" "This is not the Russell Crowe thing again is it?" He grinned back "No…not all" She told him turning to face him "Mac I do want this us I mean and not just make believe ….. I want you and to be with you these past few days have been ……." "Wonderful ……" He finished for her "I know Stella I feel the same way truthfully I think I always have but some things have to wait till we resolve our current situation I understand that I want an us after all this is over too there is nothing make believe about that I promise you and just for the record the other day in the Smuggler's rest I would have gone through with it the kiss I mean" His lips found hers with the tenderist of touches "Me too" She whispered back as they deepened their kiss.

The Carnival was cutesy enough Joseph supposed in a small town Frank Capra-esque kinda way the stereotypical Family friendly fare where little Jimmy could get his sugar over dose on cotton candy whilst big sis made out with Tommy from next door on the big wheel all under the watchful eyes of Mom and Dad who could rest assured no harm would ever befall their offspring here. The whole lovey-dovey thing though that was seriously getting outta hand here …..Cheesy love songs blared out into the dark night air …..Did anybody on the entire planet actually like Mariah Carey he briefly wondered? Every ride and stall in the Carnival was painted in various shades of red everywhere he looked there were love hearts….. Plastered onto the side of rides painted on the ground beneath him even the Carnival lights were pink love hearts in shape the only exception to the rule seemingly two Cupids their arrows aloft adorning the entrance way "This place is whacked" He muttered to himself wandering through in search of the Tunnel of Love. He was dressed in the red workman's overalls and maroon baseball cap all the Carnival's staff wore having appropriating them from one of the electricians who'd been setting up the night before; Joseph had watched and waited till he was alone then "persuaded" him to part with his clothes Hank Jennings the name plate said didn't matter really Hank was probably some greedy little marine life's dinner by now anyway. Unobserved and unnoticed (nobody every noticed the hired help now did they) he was free to enter the Tunnel of Love yet another love heart somebody really needs to get out more he decided and set his plan in motion.

Flack surveyed the scene in front of him Danny and Lindsay were carefully processing every minute detail of the Crime scene "Who found her?" Flack asked the Prison Governor ….. Harrison was that her name? "I did Detective Flack after the lock down I came in here and there she was" Harrison told him; "She was supposed to be in solitary confinement dammit" Flack hollered "She was…… suicide check every 30 minutes the works ……" She insisted "She was being taken to the shower block whilst the other inmates were eating dinner." "We did have the small matter of a riot in the canteen to deal with Detective Flack" Office McKee the chief guard told him "A diversion" Flack pointed out "Yes we know that now" McKee nodded "….. But my officers followed protocol by locking up Janis Russo here in the Governor's Office the nearest secure location might I add …..Before responding to their Colleagues requests for assistance what else would you have them do?" "She was a sitting duck may as well have had a target painted on her fore head" Flack scowled. "Flack come in here and see this" Lindsay called to him carefully not to disturb any evidence Flack made his way over to her. "What you got Linds" He wanted to know "Wrists and throat slashed and look…" Lindsay lifted Russo's right hand to show him her index finger covered in blood "Nice touch eh?" Danny nodded towards the wall where the word "Traitor" had been scrawled in Russo's blood. "They're cleaning house…." Flack shook his head "…..Gettin' ready to move on that aint good" "They know Flack" Lindsay's voice trembled as she spoke "They know where Mac and Stella are hiding and they are going to kill them both……"

"Ready?" Mac asked Stella "As I'll ever be" She grinned at him they were standing outside the Carnival entrance just a little after 7.15 "Shall we then Mrs Byrne" He offered her his arm "Why thank you Mr Byrne It would be my pleasure to accompany you to the Carnival this evening" She said happily looping her arm through his "I assure you Mrs Byrne the pleasure is all mine" He replied as they strolled into the Carnival's grounds. "Very….red isn't it" Mac observed "Take a deep breath, keep smiling and remember we are in this together" Stella re-assured him patting him on the shoulder with her free arm "Together always…… just promise me you will never tell Flack or Danny I wore a toga if they found out I'd never live it down" It gave him a cold sweat thinking about it he'd never be able to maintain discipline with the troops again if they ever found out about this little misadventure. "Oh I don't know you have really cute legs" She teased "Stella!" He groaned "We could always leave the country I hear Australia's nice……" She continued "Stella!" He repeated "Mac its Ok your secret is safe with me" She assured him.

"Good evening Mac and Stella" Horace and Emily greeted them as they neared the Tunnel of Love "I must say you were right about those costumes Mac….may I say you make a truly beautiful Cleopatra Stella" Horace said kissing her hand. Mac slipped an arm protectively around her waist and glared at Horace "…..And you make a dashing Anthony Mac of course…" He added hastily. "What happens know" Stella asked "Walk this way" Emily indicated for them to follow her which they dutifully did. She led them along little rail track which had been laid outside the Tunnel of love's main doors to a small passenger platform next to this stood an open topped carriage designed to look like a swan "Your ride for this evening" Horace beamed. "Nobody but nobody hears about this back at the lab Stella….." Mac muttered through gritted teeth as he climbed into the Swan "First it's a toga now it's a swan…." He grumbled. Taking her place next to Mac Stella slipped her hand over his entwining his fingers with her own "Together" She told him simply "Together" He replied his thumb making small circular motions across the back of her hand. "You'll be needing these" Said Emily picking up a pair of oversized scissors "To cut the ribbon across the entrance" she explained, "Horace will make his speech introducing you then the ride will begin you cut the ribbon and declare the Carnival officially open then as Carnival King and Queen take the first ride" She finished off.

Thankfully Mac decided Horace's speech hadn't been too long although he had one nasty moment when a photographer from the local rag decided to take a picture of 'Antony and Cleopatra' cutting the ribbon for the next edition; Mac had almost punched his lights out there and then but Stella had placed her hand on his arm her touch calming him instantly ….. the affect that woman had on him was amazing if she wanted the moon on a plate he'd find someway to give it to her he knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Finally to the strains of "Everything I do" not to mention loud cheering and applause they entered the relatively safety of the Tunnel of Love "Better now" She asked snuggling into him "Better now" he grinned kissing her forehead. "I suppose you could class this as our first real date you know" She pointed out, "I suppose you could" He agreed "Promise me something when we get back to New York we get our second 'real' date ….. Dancing, dinner and a movie, a picnic in the park I don't care what I just want to pick you up at your place and take you out. I want the entire State of New York….. No the entire planet to know that you are my girl and that I love you I always have and I always will….." He said softly. "I lo……….."Before she could finish everything stopped and the lights went out then she felt it a sharp pinprick in her left arm before everything went fuzzy "Ma….cccc…..I…" She tried to speak tell him she loved him too could here him calling her name but then everything went black.

"Stella….Stella please Stel ….." Mac shook her frantically what the hell was going on they had been riding along in the Tunnel of Love he'd finally done it brushed up the nerve to tell how he felt about it her and then all hell had broken loose. She was still breathing he could her hear but something was dreadfully wrong she wasn't answering him he had to get her safely out of here that's all that mattered now "Aw sweet makin' with the I love you's in a tunnel of love very Romeo and Juliet" A man's voice taunted him. "Who are you? What do you want?" Mac bellowed back climbing down from the Swan carriage "Aw c'mon Detective Taylor you know perfectly well who I am and what I want….." The voice seemed to sneer "Joseph Bonasera" Mac hissed "Got it in one didn't you? See told you so…" The voice was behind him now Mac was sure knowing his adversary's whereabouts that gave a slim advantage at best but still an advantage. "If you've quite finished trying to get inside my cousins pants for the evening we have to be leaving got a family reunion to attend" Joseph taunted. "Not gonna happen pal….EVER" Mac replied "I know 'Over your dead body' Yeah that was kinda my plan too ……" Joseph pulled out a revolver but as luck would have it the lights chose that moment to spring back into life giving the Ex-Marine all the opportunity he needed he jabbed his elbow straight into Joseph's ribs causing the other man to yelp in surprise then he grabbed hold of Joseph's arm forcing him to relinquish the gun finally forcing Joseph by the head downwards till he was lay across the Carriage at Stella's feet. "I told you not gonna happen pal" Mac spat into Joseph's ear "Yeah you did but I cheat….." With his free hand Joseph stabbed Mac straight in the chest with the scissors that he and Stella had used earlier forcing him back against the Tunnel wall. "Well time to go home little Cousin" Joseph practically cooed over Stella picking her up fireman style from the Carriage "Good bye Detective Taylor" He called out over his shoulder as he strolled off down the Tunnel whistling cheerfully to himself …..Yep sometimes it was better to be lucky rather than good Joseph grinned. As for Mac unable to move his blood forming a pool around him all he could do was watch, watch and wait for help to come "Hold on Stella" He silently begged "Just hold on I will come for you ……"


	8. Chapter 8

He is walking along the beech it's a glorious summer day the creamy sand feels warm under his bare toes and the sea is the same beautiful green as her eyes he pauses to watch her she is lying under the shade of a large palm tree on her stomach on top of a green striped beach towel wearing what has to be the worlds skimpiest white bikini trademark sunglasses firmly atop her curls reading one of those trashy novels she loves and he smiles. Even after ten years of marriage and two gorgeous children she still takes his breath away every time he sees her …..an idea pops into his head and grinning devilishly he doubles back and sneaks behind her noiselessly he settles next to her then pouring suntan lotion into his hands and starting with her shoulders he begins to massage the liquid into her soft olive skin . "Oh …." Her mouth forms a perfect O in surprise "New service Miss personal massages for very select members of the public" He whispers into her ear nipping at the lobe as he passes by. "Thank you Sir Your very kind but I'm not sure my husband would……oh just there …..Approve" She murmured as his hands slid down her body and under her bikini top "I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind if he's any kind of husband then making you happy would be his sole priority each and every day ….." He assures her his lips brushing along her collarbone. "What of the cost of this 'service' of yours …" She played along rising up enough for her lips to be on level with his placing a hand on his naked chest "There is only one thing I want" He told her earnestly "What would that be Sir?" She asked innocently her hands tracing a line from his scar down his abdomen to the top of his sky blue swimming trunks "Why a kiss of course" He whispered as their lips met.

"Mackie they are doing it again!" A little girl's voice cried out in exasperation "I already told you before they are in love they're supposed to do all that kissey-kissey stuff….." Her brother calls back. "I think we just got busted" Mac tells his wife only their foreheads meeting now "I love you" She whispers as they move apart "I love you too Stel" He whispers back. "Ugh! You two should get a room" Their curley haired moppet off a daughter told them "Sofia Jessica Taylor where did you here something like that" Stella waggled a finger at the six year old "Uncle Donnie said it when he came over last week and you got all kissey-kissey in the kitchen …." She shrugged. "Remind me to throttle Flack when we get home" Mac rolled his eyes "Come here baby" Stella held her arms out to the little girl we need a little talk about listening to Uncle Donnie happily the child climbed into her Mother's arms. "Well if you were like other Moms and Dad's and didn't keep getting all kissey-kissey all the time it wouldn't matter would it" Nine year old McKenna "Mackie" Boyd Taylor III piped up coming to join his family. "Trust your old man Mackie give it a few years and you'll want to get kissey-kissey with girls I promise you" Mac advised his son "You'll be in the old folks home by then" Mackie teased. "I heard that young man" Mac said "That was kind of the idea dad" His son replied shooting off down the beach.

"Cheeky little…. Mackie Taylor you get back here this instant" Mac yelled after the boy and then gave chase. Mac caught up with his son at the waters edge and grabbing hold of Mackie tucked him securely under his arm "Who's old now" He chuckled ruffling Mackie's light brown hair. Then he turned back toward Stella and Sofia but there was nothing there just emptiness just as his arms suddenly began to feel achingly empty too "Stella! Stel!" He screamed out terrified "Where are you?" Then there was nothing just a bright light and a voice Flack? Flack's voice he was sure of it "It's Ok Mac its Ok now you need to come back to us ….." "Keep talking him to he's coming around…" A woman's voice Mac didn't recognize spoke now "Mac I know you don't want to hear this but she's gone Stella's gone …..Joseph Bonasera took her Stella needs you Mac more than she ever needed you before" Flack again. Mac's addled brain could see him as well as hear him now he was lying in a bed in a hospital room he realized not at the beach a room filled to bursting with medical equipment and people but not Stella she was nowhere to be seen "Where are you Stel" Mac repeated his plea from his dream.

"How long Flack….." Mac asked "Not all that long……." Flack tried to re-assure him "Don't ….. Just don't Flack how long have I be unconscious ….how long as she been gone?" Mac demanded. "Approximately 39 hours" Flack confirmed "Adam could probably give you a more exact time" He offered "That wont be necessary ……Where am I? This isn't St Elizabeth's Port" Mac wanted to know and gritting his teeth managed to raise himself to a sitting position. "You're back in New York Danny and I brought you back yesterday afternoon" Flack explained "You were lucky the armour you were wearing deflected some of the scissors force your going to have one hell of a sore chest for a while but nothing vital was damaged …..Well your chariot racing technique might be a bit off key 'Antony' but other than that….." Flack smirked. "What do we have on Joseph Bonasera do we have any idea where he's taken Stella?" Mac's only concern was Stella now; Dunsbrook could print that photograph of him and Stella on the front page of that damn rag of his if he wanted too all Mac cared about was Stella and bringing her home safely.

"The Italian Police have staked out his apartment and business premises in Rome but so far no dice they have also checked out his Father's properties in and around Rome but neither Father or Son have put in appearance it's like they have vanished of the face of the planet" Flack informed him. "He's not an idiot Flack he won't take her anywhere obvious ……" Mac bit his lip thoughtfully "There must be somewhere else …… we need to check for property registered in Marco Bonasera's name Joseph said something about a 'Family Reunion' My guess is that if we find Marco we will find Stella." Flack nodded "Makes sense……anything else you remember?" "We were on that damn Tunnel of Love ride talking….." "Oh just talking?" Flack raised a knowing eyebrow "Yes just talking" Mac flustered "Then everything stopped …..She stopped." "Lindsay found a used hypodermic needle next to the Swan it had traces of a sedative left inside and Stella's DNA at the tip ….bastard must have stuck her in the dark" Flack nodded.

"There isn't much more we fought I thought I'd subdued him but he got a hold of the scissors and the rest you know " Mac concluded "The last thing I remember clearly is Joseph carrying Stella off down the Tunnel." "He had a maintenance cart ready and waiting at the emergency exit at the rear of the Tunnel of Love ride several witnesses reported seeing a man wheeling the cart through the Carnival just after 7.30pm we found it dumped down by the harbour yesterday morning" Flack explained "He wheeled her straight through as cool as ice no-one even would have given him a second look" he shook his head sadly. "You said down by the harbour he had a boat?" Mac asked "We can't be 100% sure but one Bo Josephs hired a boat named 'The Ocean Princess' five days ago supposedly because he was in town on a fishing vacation no-one as seen him or the boat since the night of the Carnival so I think we can safely assume that's how he moved Stella out of St Elizabeth's Port so quickly" Flack replied.

"Five days ago……the day after we visited Andreas Georgiou; Joseph must have been watching the Rest home he knew we would turn up there sooner rather than later" Mac held his head in his hands "Oh god Flack this is my fault I should never have let her leave St Elizabeth's Port whilst he was on the loose." "The Stella Bonasera I know and love would never take no for an answer" Flack pointed out "You'd have more chance of becoming President then getting her to stay home….No-one's to blame but Joseph Bonasera and he will pay Mac I promise you that." "The Diary did anyone continue Stella's translation" Mac wanted to know "Nobody could find it…it's gone we searched the Cottage high and low no sign of the thing" Flack filled him in "Joseph Bonasera again" Mac seethed "Probably …. Must have paid someone to break in whilst you and Stella were at the Carnival" Flack agreed.

"I gotta get out of here Flack" Mac tossed the blanket covering him to one side and holding onto his damaged chest swung his legs around to the floor wincing at the sudden sharp pain surging through his upper body "Mac I really don't think that's such a good idea…." Flack tried to stop him "It certainly isn't ….." The female voice from earlier spoke up a red headed woman in a white lab coat appearing next to Flack seemingly out of nowhere "Just where do you think you are going Detective Taylor?" She demanded to know. "I have to get to my Lab I have to find my …..The love of my life she's been taken by ……" "Yes I know all about Detective Bonasera's disappearance but how much help to her do you think you can be bleeding all over the place you need to rest" She argued "Just give me twenty four hours that all I ask." "Can't do that Doctor ….Stella might not have twenty four hours" He countered "Flack hand me my clothes will you." "Nothing we say is going to make any difference at all is it?" Flack said resignedly, "No …. Nothing at all" Mac scowled. "Didn't think so ….. Love of your life eh?" He grinned handing Mac a holdall "About time you admitted it too."

After leaving the Hospital Mac headed straight for the Lab Flack in tow "Tell me we have got something on Joseph Bonasera's whereabouts" He frowned walking into his office where Lindsay, Hawkes and Danny were waiting. "We are working on it" Danny told him "Adam is running a trace for property in Rome in the name Marco Bonasera but so far so bad." "We think he smuggled Stella out of the country on a private Charter plane Bonasera Antiquities deals with several small independent air freight companies here and in Europe, Kestrel Air in Maine was charted two days ago to ship several Egyptian artefacts to Rome on Bonasera's behalf amongst them A Sarcophagus belonging to a 3000 year old Egyptian Queen which unusually was not stored in the hold but was placed in the passenger area and accompanied by a man matching Joseph Bonasera's description although his paperwork identified him as Antonio Massimo an Egyptologist working for Bonasera industries but the Pilot picked Joseph Bonasera out from Photo line up we showed him" Lindsay briefed him.

"We have also gained a few more details on Marco Bonasera he is the older brother by three years and inherited the Family business when Marco Sr was killed in an 'Automobile Accident' in 1968" Hawkes contributed. "Another one? Seems to happen with alarming frequency to the Bonasera family" Flack shook his head disbelievingly; "Not what you would call natural drivers I suppose" Hawkes shrugged "Anyway he served 4 years for manslaughter from November 1975 to November 1979 which puts him out of the picture regarding Sofia's murder." "Not necessarily he could have paid someone to do it for him" Flack pointed out "Plus he still could be Stella's Father couldn't he?" "There is one other useful piece of information we've learnt about Marco Bonasera he is dying…..lung cancer his Doctor estimates no-more than six months tops" "If he dies childless who inherits?" Mac asked fearing he already knew the answer "Michael Bonasera then eventually Joseph" Hawkes confirmed "Except…." "Except Marco Bonasera as just become the proud Father of a beautiful bouncing baby girl at least theoretically" Flack finished.

"That's what this all boils down to Money? They killed Russo and McIntyre tried to kill both you and Stella for an inheritance Stella might not even be entitled too anyway? Lindsay was incredulous. "They couldn't take the risk they couldn't be completely sure she's not Marco Bonasera's daughter add to that Sofia was married to him when Stella was born therefore making her a legitimate heir. With Papakota dead they must have thought Stella would start to dig and boom suddenly she's a multi-million dollar heiress even if they insisted on a DNA test there is no telling which way the result would go" Danny rationalized "If she's dead though ….. Well dead people don't make claims on their Father's estate do they?"

"So why change tactic now why kidnap Stella not kill her" Hawkes mused. "Something's changed her status in the Bonasera family pecking order has shifted" Mac suggested "In thirty four years Marco Bonasera never once tried to contact Stella or even see her now that we know of anyway suddenly he's playing happy families why? The only way this makes any sense at all is if Marco did not know she existed …. If he thought or was told Stella had died with her Mother the night Sofia was murdered." "We know she was in the car that night" Lindsay agreed "That would fit but why would Marco allow anyone to harm Stella in 1977 if he's called of the hit now then he obviously doesn't want her hurt." "Macccc….." Adam Ross chose that exact moment to come crashing through the Office door "Mac….." He panted heavily enough to have run up every stair in the building "I know where she is….I know where Joseph Bonasera has taken Stella."

"Easy now……take it slow young lady there's no rush….." The man's voice did he have an Italian accent? Was both gentle and soothing "Nobody here will hurt you your home now safe and sound" He continued his assurances. "Home" Stella's green eyes fluttered open to be met by his brown ones he was roughly the same age Professor P had been although he was much more gaunt looking but with a definite Mediterranean complexion. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed she was lying on making guessing his height difficult but Stella estimated roughly '6.2' he had snow white hair and was dressed in tan pants and a blue striped shirt that strangely enough seemed too large for him. "This is not my home and where is he…..What did you do to Mac Taylor" She yelled at him sitting up in bed to find herself dressed in pink pyjamas causing her to flush wondering how that had come to be. "I assure you your friend is not here in this house and hasn't come to any harm by my hand ……there is no need to worry you have been well looked after and no neither I nor Joey undressed you your Aunt Grazia and our maid Louisa put you too bed" He smiled sensing her discomfort. "Aunt Grazia? I don't have any Aunts at all let alone an Aunt Grazia" Stella insisted "Yes I know this must be confusing to you but this is your home Stella ….. That was your Grandmother's name you didn't know that did you? No of course you didn't ……… but in time I will explain everything to you but for now you need to rest" He said stroking a stray curl away from her forehead "So beautiful just like your Mother" He whispered. "My Mother …. you knew Sofia?" She asked shaken "Of course I did my dear girl don't you know who I am? I'm Marco Bonasera your Father" He answered softly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Bonasera first priority get yourself the hell outta this house ……" Stella muttered under her breath, Marco….. What should she even call him? Mr Bonasera? Dad? Well anyway he had beat a strategic retreat five minutes earlier shortly after making his announcement what the hell did he want from her? What was she supposed to say to him hello daddy long time no see? Her head was spinning even though it was damn unfair she knew Stella wished Mac was here, her heart ached for him …..To be held by him to hear his heart beating for him to make everything better in the way only Mac ever had or could. She remembered his last words to her had been that he loved her she'd tried to respond tell him that she loved him with all her heart too and then nothing till she'd woken up here; she truly believed he was still alive, still fighting for her for them to be together somehow she would simply know if he was gone so strong was their bond…. She fixed her mind and heart on him "I'm coming home Mac….I promise" She spoke outloud "I promise."

Time to do what you do best Bonasera and work the scene she decided putting on her CSI cap; the place oozed both money and luxury the bed she was in was huge a solid oak four poster painted white with a pink rose pattern trim complete with a turquoise silk canopy above her head and matching bedding. When she walked over the thick cream coloured carpet her feet left indentations and the drapes covering the windows were made of rich turquoise velvet. Along one entire wall was a white walk in wardrobe with identical pink rose trim to the bed and across the room stood a matching dressing table and pink velvet stool. The was a white wicker chair to the left of the bed where Marco had been sitting filled with all manner of cushions and a white bed side cabinet again with the rose detail to the right. Directly facing the bed were two white wooden panelled doors each with roses intricately carved into them, the left door she knew was the exit which unsurprisingly was locked when she tried to open it.

Cautiously Stella tried the door on the right this opened to reveal a bathroom "Whoa!" She whistled her entire apartment in New York could have fit in this one room. It had a pink marbelled colour scheme with a round whirlpool bath that needed steps to climb into, the shower stall looked like something NASA might use and there was both a toilet and a bidet a pair of pink marble twin basins completed the set. Moving across the bathroom Stella pulled back a rose pink blind to find that the bathroom window was also locked and someone had attached what looked like brand spanking new wrought iron bars to the outside of the windows beyond that she could make out water….was she in a lakeside Villa perhaps?. Turning around to leave Stella spotted a chrome rack of toiletries … her toiletries she realized, she picked up a shampoo bottle it was the same brand of camomile she used. The toothpaste, the soap in the dispenser, the deodorant all brands she normally opted for; moving back into the bedroom she perused the dressing table a solid silver brush, comb and mirror had been laid out ready to use but all the cosmetics lying there were like the things in the bathroom what she normally bought down to the perfume she preferred the one Mac had given her on her birthday. Next to the cosmetics stood a photograph picking it up Stella stared at it hard it was a wedding photograph she realised; Marco and Sofia on their wedding day shaking her head she slammed it back down on the dressing table "What the hell kind of place is this?" She muttered.

She checked the wardrobe next sliding back the door she switched a light on and walked in; wall to wall designer clothes greeted her it seemed like somebody had stripped every store in Milan of every item of Women's clothing they possessed; bizarrely all the items were in colours and styles she usually went for. What worried Stella even more though is that everything in there was in her size trousers, blouses, shoes even the underwear she found fit her perfectly. "Someone has been doing far too much homework here Stel….." She told herself and that can't be a good thing "No….not at all" It made her shiver thinking of a stranger having such intimate details of her life it just wasn't right. Finally she decided to check the bedroom's windows over; pulling back the drapes she found a French window leading onto a little balcony but like the bathroom window and the bedroom door they were securely locked. Outside the French windows someone had constructed a gate which much like the bars across the bathroom window appeared to be brand new and that too she suspected was securely locked. "I'm in a cage …. A guilded cage but a cage all the same" She spoke outloud, "Miss Stella ….." somebody knocked on the bedroom door "Please may I come in?"

A polite gaoler? Who ever heard of a prison guard asking a prisoner's permission to enter a cell Stella puzzled "Yes you may" She called out settling back down on to the bed; a key being turned in the lock heralded the new arrival and a small, middle aged woman in a maid's uniform carrying a silver tray entered the room as the door closed Stella caught sight of an armed guard sitting outside the door. "Good morning Miss Stella Mr Bonasera thought you may be hungry so I bring you breakfast" She smiled at Stella; "Who are you?" Stella asked suspiciously "Louisa Miss Stella" She replied passing Stella the tray. "Lightly buttered wholemeal toast, honey Oatmeal and Coffee but this is what I normally eat for breakfast….." Stella was astonished "Yes Miss Stella ….Mr Marco's orders anything you want you must have all you need do is ask he wants you to be happy here now you have finally come home to us." "How about the key to the door then?" Stella retorted dryly "Now don't be silly Miss Stella Mr Marco is only trying to protect you …. It's not safe for you to wander about the place….there are people who would hurt you like they did Mrs Bonasera" Louisa fussed, plumping pillows and straightening the duvet. "Joseph Bonasera and his father you mean" Stella questioned the maid "You should not say such things Mr Joseph and Mr Michael are your family besides Mr Marco would never let anyone hurt you nobody at all" Louisa finished what she was doing "No matter what anyone else says or tries to tell you Miss Stella Mr Marco is a good man and he loved your Mother very, very much." "You were here then? When my Mother died" Stella asked "Yes Miss Stella they day we lost you both is the only time I have ever seen Mr Marco cry" the maid turned to leave locking the door behind her.

Stella's stomach rumbled and she realized suddenly that she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten she eyed the tray thoughtfully ….. If Marco had wanted to harm her then he could have had Joseph kill her in St Elizabeth's port couldn't he? Gingerly she took a bite out of the toast it tasted fine so crossing her fingers she proceeded to eat her breakfast once that was done she took a hot shower letting the warm water ease away her aches and pains. After that she dressed selecting a simple pair of black jeans and a green V-necked sweater to wear along with a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels which she simply couldn't resist. Finally she rapped on the bedroom door "Hey….you out there I want to speak to my Father" She called out "Now!" If the only way she was getting out of this room let alone this place was to play along be daddy's little Princess then so be it the beginnings of an escape plan forming in her mind.

"It's called Villa Rosa" Adam indicated to a dot on the satellite map he was using "It's situated along lake Como in the Lombardy region of Italy Marco Bonasera gave it to Sofia as a wedding present but he never took her name off the deeds officially Sofia still owns Villa Rosa which is why no-one could trace it back to Michael and Joseph Bonasera." "That's gotta be it…..that's where he's taken Stella" Flack agreed; the entire team was in the conference room pouring over Adam's findings "The guard has been quadrupled in the last few hours see…." Adam flipped between two thermal imaging scans showing the number of little red dots had indeed multiplied in the last few hours. "He's preparing for a war….." Lindsay shook her head "…….And Stella's right in the middle" Danny nodded; "Marco isn't stupid he's got to have realized Michael and Joseph will kill Stella the first chance they get" Hawkes added "So we get her out of there first agreed?" Mac slammed his fist down on the table hard "Agreed" Flack nodded, "Agreed" Danny was next then one by one they all followed suit. "Just how do you intend to do that Detective Taylor?" Sinclair's voice emanating from the door way captured everybody's attention "How do you propose to even gain entrance to Villa Rosa or do you think Marco Bonasera is going to welcome you with open arms…..hell you can't even be sure Detective Bonasera is still alive can you?"

"I know she is……" Mac growled; inside he felt it, couldn't explain it to himself even but he knew Stella was still alive and doing everything she could to find her way back home and to him "Why would Marco kill he? He wants her alive to be his heir….he wants his little girl by his side in his last few months on the planet" He argued. "You have no proof of that Detective Taylor none at all and no rescue attempt will be sanctioned by the NYPD what happens in Italy is in the Italian Police's jurisdiction and they have made it clear no outside interference will be tolerated. Detective Stella Bonasera is officially listed as killed in the line of duty as of now any NYPD Officer who is found pursuing this matter will find themselves in the unemployment line understood" Sinclair decreed. "Screw you" Mac said simply "What do you say?" Sinclair was astounded "I said screw you" Mac repeated tossing his badge and gun on the table "Consider this my resignation" He called over his shoulder heading to his office to collect his belongings. "What he said" Flack grinned tossing his badge and gun down next to Mac's then he followed Mac out of the room; One by one they all did the same thing leaving Sinclair standing alone staring open-mouthed at a small now ownerless pile of badges and firearms. "So when do we go to Italy then?" Flack strolled into Mac's office to find him packing "We don't" Mac replied stuffing his belongings into a cardboard box. "The hell we don't …..Your not the only one who loves Stella besides if this was Jess nothing short of a full blown nuclear attack would stop you coming with me would it? Flack argued "Touché" Mac nodded "Good I'll go pack……give me an hour tops I'll meet you at La Guardia" He grinned already half way out the door.

"Good afternoon my dear" Marco greeted Stella cheerfully as surrounded by two burly armed guards she stepped out of the Villa (she had been right about that) onto a red brick terrace with any absolutely stunning view of an aqua coloured lake. The combination of fresh air and warm sun stroking her skin made her feel alive again "You wanted to speak with me I believe……please sit" He indicated to a blue stripped sun lounger facing his own comfy position sitting under a green sun shade next to a small wooden table; "Would you like anything to drink tea? Coffee maybe? I'm sure have some of that Greek variety your Mother so adored." "No thank you" Stella shook her head politely sitting down "Why am I here? Where is here for that matter?" She quizzed him. "This place is called Villa Rosa and we are on Lake Como" He explained "You're here because this is your home Stella;" "You said that earlier why?" She wanted to know "My home is in New York always has been" She insisted. "Not always…..this house belonged to Sofia we lived here when we got married and this is where you were born in the room you now have it was her room" He told her "You see this is your home Stella…..our home mine, yours and Sofia's it's where you belong…..where you always should have always been." "She left though, left you and this place" Stella pointed out "Papakota" Marco hissed, "She loved him…..not you" Stella insisted "She loved me once she could have again" Marco countered angrily "……..And I never have stopped or will ever stop loving her" setting himself off into a mammoth coughing fit in the process.

"Mr Bonasera are you alright?" Stella asked genuinely concerned, he seemed incredibly frail to her he was hunched over into a ball spluttering into his handkerchief but when one of the guards approach him Marco simply waived him away. "Mr Bonasera is that what you call you father?" He shook his head sadly; "What would you prefer?" Stella asked "How about Papa?" He suggested hopefully "I'm sorry but that just doesn't feel right" She explained. "Well then how about Marco?" He offered "Marco" She nodded "I can live with that." "Would you do something for me Stella?" Marco suddenly stood up "Will you take a walk through the rose gardens with me? There is something I would like you to see." "If you will do something for me first Marco tell me why if this is my home then why am I being held captive there are locks and bars everywhere, why am I not allowed any freedom at all" She stood herself but refused to take the arm he offered. "For your own protection there are certain ….shall we say factions who are not entirely pleased that you have come home to Villa Rosa and like any good father I need to be prepared to protect you don't I if ….when the need arises" He clarified "However I will allow you the freedom to explore the house and it's grounds on condition that the guards are with you at all times" He conceded "You are not a prisoner here Stella as I keep saying this is your home and I want you to be happy alright." "Alright" She agreed finally taking his arm at least she'd gotten herself out of that room next problem lose the guards piece of cake she mused to herself silently.

Arm in arm they strolled along westwardly the guards walking a respectful distance behind; passing through a weather beaten wooden gate covered in white roses they entered an absolutely breath taking rose garden. There were roses of every colour of the rainbow growing freely Stella could see honey bees and butterflies darting in and out of the array of flowers merrily. "Villa Rosa was once solely famous for its rose gardens people would come from miles around to see them alas now it's only me ….your Uncle and cousin don't share my appreciation for mother nature I'm afraid" He sighed leading her onwards to the centre of the garden. Standing alone in the centre of the garden stood a white rose bush but each perfect petal seemed to have been dipped in scarlet "The red rose speaks of passion the white rose speaks of love……" Marco quoted; "I planted it for Sofia the day we were married I come here and sit awhile sometimes it makes me feel closer to her" He nodded to an ornate wooden bench nearby "Care to sit awhile?" Stella simply nodded her ascent.

"You're thinking that I don't look like the type who'd know one end of a trowel from another aren't you?" He smiled at her as they settled down side by side; "If I'd had my choice that's what I'd have been a Gardener …..I could have been happy working outdoors in the sunshine watching my flowers grow" He sounded wistful "Maybe I could have even made your Mother happy too Sofia loved it out here would spend hours just sitting here reading or painting. Your Grandpa though he had other plans for me ……" "You said I was born in this house" Stella pushed for more information "That's right you were…… Sofia she and Papakota you know about them don't you?" He asked outright "Yes I know they were lovers and that he could possibly be my biological father "She confirmed. "Possibly …..Possibly not, your Mother fell pregnant in the July of 1974 when we were still a couple and by that I mean we were still sleeping together but I also know Papakota and I collided that year so to speak" He replied. "Sofia wasn't perfect I understand that" Stella nodded "No she wasn't but from the moment I held you that first day you were my little girl nothing else mattered to me the three of us were a family" He pattered her hand "I would have forgiven her anything you know because she gave me you for awhile we were incredibly happy even though I knew I didn't have her heart."

"Then why did she leave with Professor P?" Stella quizzed him "Stella I am not a good man there is no point in telling you otherwise you can see that with your own eyes. I did something incredibly stupid and I paid the price; Sofia was left alone here with you and Kosta Papakota came back into her life …. She had the chance of happiness with the love of her life I couldn't blame her for taking it now could I?" "Then why was she killed" Stella was insistant "Why did you have my Mother killed if you loved her the way you say you did?" "Stella I know you won't believe me but I swear to you I would never have harmed Sofia I never had you Mother killed it was an accident ……" He was adamant; "Your lying" Stella stood up angry tears flowing down her cheeks "My Mother was strangled it was no accident." "Strangled? Sofia was killed in a car accident he told me they were chasing her car when it turned over and that you were both dead" Marco sounded truly dumbfounded "I didn't know Stella, I didn't know" He pleaded with her getting to his feet "Do you think I would have left you all alone for all these years if I'd known any of this? He'll be made accountable my precious girl I promise you that" He promised cupping her face gently then placing a soft kiss on her forehead "Papa promises."

"Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing in Milan in five minutes" the Pilot's voice resonated out from the aeroplane's intercom "Please take you seats and fasten your seatbelts" He advised. "Flack….Flack wake up we are here" Mac Taylor nudged his friend awake "Macc Whatsup?" Flack asked groggily; "Oh nothing much we just crossed an entire Ocean that's all" Hawkes grinned on the other side of the drowsy Detective Flack. Mac had originally intended to do this alone but Flack being Flack had refused to take no for an answer and Hawkes had argued that not only did he still require medical attention himself but at some point a Doctor's presence might be vital life or death and Mac wasn't about to chance Stella's well being to fate. He was incredibly grateful to his friends all the same though for the risk they were both taking and for everything they were giving up. The other's had wanted to come too but he'd persuaded Danny and Lindsay that they couldn't risk leaving Lucy an orphan Stella would never forgive him or them he'd said. Adam might be world class in a computer simulation but being honest he himself had admitted he'd be more of a liability in any real gunplay situation more Harry Potter than 'Dirty' Harry Callaghan. The three of them had agreed to stay behind and do what they could in New York monitor communications, arrange transport ……obtain weaponry what ever they could do to help. Hawkes, Mac and Flack collected their bags of the luggage carousel and headed outside to catch a Cab to the hotel they were staying in "Hang on Stella just a little longer…." Mac stared out of the cab's window surveying their new surroundings "Just a little while longer I will come for you."


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing any good Marine did before embarking on a mission was to gather as much intel on the enemy as he possibly could before making his move and that was exactly what Mac Taylor set out to do first. They had decided to split up Mac and Hawkes where to reconnoitre Villa Rosa whilst Flack contacted a friend of a friend of a friend of Danny's brother Louie regarding acquiring the firepower they would need. None of them particularly liked having to operate this way it went against the grain completely but it was a necessary evil and if it meant Stella came home safely then it was a small enough price to pay in the great scheme of things. Leaving the SUV they had hired along a small dirt track Mac and Hawkes climbed up high above Villa Rosa the warm early morning sun on their backs "Here Hawkes" Mac indicated to a small copse of pine trees "We use this as an observation point it gives us a bird's eye view of Villa Rosa and the trees should be enough to camouflage us both." Quickly and quietly the two men unpacked their equipment setting up their observation post; "Mac come here and see this" Hawkes smiled staring through the telescopic lens of the camera he had just erected. Mac stopped what he was doing and peered through the lens into the garden of Villa Rosa Hawkes watched transfixed as his boss's lips curled into the biggest grin he'd ever seen "Stella" Mac said softly "My Stella."

In the three days since she had woken up here at Villa Rosa Stella had put her time to good use her afternoon's were taken up by Marco they would talk for hours or he would show her family photo's but her mornings she mostly had to herself so once she had eaten breakfast and dressed she had taken it upon herself to explore every inch of both the house and it's surrounding gardens her guards ever present keeping a watch over her .Villa Rosa was beautiful she had to admit that dating from the early 18th century it had ten bedroom's including her own, two reception rooms, a study Marco used for 'Family Business' he said; a library, a huge kitchen and dining room not to mention a ballroom and underneath the Villa it's own set of wine cellars. It was the wine cellars which interested Stella most; all the more obvious entrances and exits to Villa Rosa where heavily guarded by armed men no-one was getting in or out of them however on the lake side of the house a little jetty stood with a small dinghy attached if she could reach it then maybe she could escape. Stella had noticed a grated archway underneath the main garden one morning just above water level true she would have to swim a fair distance but it could be done she was sure of it but first things first she needed access to the wine cellars.

Her chance came sooner than she expected on their second afternoon together Marco presented her with a small blue velvet jewellery box "Open it" He beamed at her like an excited child so carefully she pulled the lid back to reveal a pair of exquisite diamond drop earrings "Oh no…..Marco I can't except these" She shook her head. "Nonsense of course you can …..A father can give his daughter a present can't he? Think of it as backdating for all the birthdays and christmases I've missed over the years………" He started off on one of those mammoth coughing sessions again. "How much time do you have left?" She said softly "Ah…….long enough shoudda known I couldn't fool you for long" Marco sighed "Because I'm a Detective" She offered. "No because you're a Bonasera anyway my dear I'm throwing you a party it's high time you were introduced to the rest of the family and there a few friends I would like you to meet" He nodded. That gave Stella an idea "May I help with the planning? Choose the wine maybe" She suggested helpfully.

Her fact finding sojourn to the wine cellar proved fruitful, the guards she distracted by getting them to search for a variety of wines…. tasters for her and Mr Bonasera to test prior to making a final selection for her party she had told them. Whilst they were busy she looked for the entrance to the tunnel finally she found it behind a shelf of Cabinet sauvignon 67 the bars had rusted over the years and the mortar holding them in place was damp a quick shake proved to Stella that they should be easily removed. So the following morning she settled down in the rose garden by her Mother's rose to go over her escape plan. She had a possible route now and she had the perfect opportunity tomorrow night during the party her guard's attention would be on everyone but her she just needed an excuse to slip away an upset stomach should suffice then she could simply vanish into the crowd Marco had told her he was expected roughly 150 guests. There was one problem she needed the key to the wine cellar door Marco had one the only other one she knew of hung on Louisa's belt she had a key for every room in Villa Rosa she'd told Stella because of her cleaning duties somehow she would have to get hold of it.

"Good morning little cousin" a man's voice shook her out of her revelry and she looked up to find a dark haired, dark eyed late thirtish man of athletic build about the same height as Mac with his arms crossed leaning against a rose trellis grinning at her; even though she had never seen his face she knew that voice anywhere "Joseph Bonasera I presume" She said. "Very good little cousin may I take a seat? Silly me of course I can" He sat down next to her before she could reply, high up above them Mac Taylor tensed "Easy Mac…easy" Hawkes advised him "We'll deal with Joseph Bonasera soon enough you go off lone ranger now and we'll never get Stella back." "What do you want" Stella asked down below them, "Hello Joseph, nice to see you Joseph, how's it going Joseph that's what you're supposed to ask your favourite cousin" He sniggered slipping an arm around her shoulders. Instinctively Stella jabbed her elbow straight into his guts and sprung up to leave "You're not my favourite anything unless you count road kill" She sneered at him.

"Ouchies……" He rubbed his stomach "Never mind I can be patient I like it when a woman plays hard to get" He snickered "See I even brought you a welcome home gift so to speak" With that he withdrew a book from his jacket pocket. "Sofia's diary" Stella was amazed "Catch" Joseph called out tossing it to her "Since you were enjoying it so much I thought you might like to read the end." "What's in this for you" Stella questioned catching hold of the Diary "The times they are a changing little cousin you and I we are the next generation of Bonasera's your pops and mine are on their way to extinction" He stood up bridging the space between them in one stride "After tomorrow night you and me we are everything play your cards right I might even marry you" before she could stop him Joseph grabbed a hold of her arms and pinned her to the rose trellis he'd been leaning on earlier then he shoved his lips against hers trying to pry her mouth open with his tongue. Simultaneously Stella did two things firstly she bit his lips as hard as she possibly could till she could taste his blood and then she raised her knee jack hammering it into Joseph's groin. It had the desired affect making him spring back groaning in pain "That's it little cousin you keep fighting me that way it'll be all the sweeter when I have you and I will have you" Joseph sneered wiping the blood off his chin "Your pops can't protect you anymore." "You'll have to excuse me I feel the sudden need to rinse my mouth out with bicarbonate of soda" Stella called back over her shoulder as she strode back to the house smirking all the way.

Mac Taylor very rarely could say he felt truly scared, annoyed, anxious or apprehensive maybe but scared no …..He'd been scared earlier though, scared for Stella alone down there where he couldn't protect her. It had taken every iota of self control that Mac possessed to stop himself from running headlong down the hillside and hurling himself through Villa Rosa's gates armed guards or no armed guards when he saw Joseph Bonasera's attempt to kiss Stella "She's Ok …..He came of the worse she's ok……" He silently repeated to himself over and over again. "We can't wait we need to get her out of there Joseph Bonasera will harm Stella if we don't move quickly" He said out loud; "We may have a way in look" Hawkes pointed to the main gate of Villa Rosa where a series of different colour vans had started to arrive "Caterer's, Marquee, lighting I'd say someone is planning a party." "Good ….. Get your tux out of moth balls Hawkes we're going dancing" Mac nodded.

They met up with Flack back at the hotel "At least we know she's still alive" He said when Hawkes filled him in on what they had seen "The party though that fits in with what I've been hearing it's the talk of the town and it's happening tomorrow night 7.30pm start …..Rumour has it that something big is going down." "Did Adam get back to us with the blue prints for Villa Rosa?" Mac asked "Yep already downloaded them to your lap top" Flack answered flipping it open to demonstrate "Good this is the kitchen area here see" Mac indicated "Place is going to be crawling with hired help so no-one is going to notice two more waiters that's you and me Flack, Hawkes I want you high above us in the observation post we set up earlier….How did you get on with your shopping list anyway Flack?" "I will never complain about 5th Avenue again…..Louie's contact did good though take a look" He opened a holdall up to reveal several handguns, a sniper's rifle, some two way ear pieces for communications and a pair of cruel looking hunting knives. "Hawkes you take the rifle and one of the hand guns we need you to cover us once we get Stella out…..there's a dinghy tied up at the back of Villa Rosa I intend to take us out that way it's too risky to try for the front gates" Mac instructed "Just as long as you don't expect me to actually hit anything" Hawkes grinned "Just don't hit us" Flack quipped "All I need is for you to cause a distraction and buy us time" Mac assured him. "Which just leaves you and me" Flack smiled "We take the other handguns and a knife each …..We grab Stella and then we get out ASAP don't take any chances Flack shoot to kill but leave Joseph Bonasera to me he is mine understood?" "Absolutely" He agreed wholeheartedly.

Unfortunately it turned out that Joseph was staying at Villa Rosa till the party the following night "Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer" Marco had told her cryptically. Thankfully other than having to share a dinner table with him he'd kept out of Stella's way the rest of the evening claiming he'd walked into a cupboard door when Marco had asked about his swollen lip but for the first time ever Stella was actually grateful to the guards outside her room she knew not even Joseph would risk taking them on. So she had spent the rest of the evening finishing her translation of Sofia's diary it had been a real eye opener now she knew understood what must have really happened all those years earlier and when she got out of here and she was getting out of here with Mac's help Stella swore she would make sure her Mother's killer was brought to justice oddly though the diary ended just after Sofia arrived in America feeling along the spine Stella realized several pages had been torn out.

Parting Louisa from the key to the wine cellar was easier than she had thought it would be, when Louisa had arrived with her breakfast tray the following morning as had become customary Stella arranged to accidentally on purpose spill her coffee all down Louisa's dress and onto the carpet. She then insisted Louisa take her dress off whilst she sponged the stain for her and despite several protestations of "It's alright Miss Stella, It doesn't matter Miss Stella I will take care of it later Miss Stella" from the Maid 'Miss Stella' would not take no for an answer. Leaving Louisa alone in the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up Stella insisted on making a start on the carpet closing the bathroom door behind her she hurried over to the wicker chair where Louisa had left her belt when she'd undressed flicking through the pile of keys Stella unhooked the one for the wine cellar door and slid it under her pillow then she knelt down on the carpet with a small towel in hand just in time for Louisa to find her mopping up the coffee "Everything alright?" Stella smiled a cheery grin up at her "Yes Miss Stella but leave that I'll clean it up later" Louisa insisted. Once she had left Stella lay back on the bed and sighed in relief sliding the key out from underneath the pillow "Ok so not the most original plan ever but it worked all the same" She grinned to herself but more importantly it brought her one step closer to Mac…..Mac she wondered what he was doing right now was he thinking of her because other than getting out of Villa Rosa all she could think about was Mac ….He would never stop looking for her Stella was certain of that but maybe just maybe she could surprise Mac and find him first.

"You look beautiful" Marco told her as she walked into the sitting room Stella had very carefully chosen her dress for the evening it was a black sequined ankle length number with a slit that ended just above her left knee, the skirt was loose fitting and billowed when she walked. Underneath she had slipped on a pair of sweat pants rolled up to her hips and a ribbed vest as soon as she got into the wine cellar she intended to ditch the dress and heels she could hardly walk in the damn things let alone swim in them. "You're wearing the earrings I gave you I see" He beamed "Thank you that means a great deal to me" "Your welcome" She replied "Marco…..I before the party gets started I just wanted you to know that in another lifetime I think you would have been a wonderful Father" She genuinely believed that in her conversations with him she'd come to rather like the man despite his profession and before she left Villa Rosa for good she wanted him to know it. "Does that mean I may get a hug?" Marco asked "I'd like that" Stella grinned allowing Marco to wrap his arms around her "After this evening Stella everything will be well you will never need worry again" Marco whispered into her curls "What do you mean by that?" Stella was curious but she never got her answer because behind her the sitting room door swung open "Oh goody group hug time can anyone join in?" Joseph interrupted.

"Well Mr Bond shall we synchronize watches" Flack joked he and Mac dressed in Tuxes with white jackets were waiting for the catering companies van to arrive at Villa Rosa. They had staked out a spot just out of view of the Villa to watch "Its coming" Flack announced "Yes I can see that thank you" Mac replied through gritted teeth driving the SVU onto the road completely blocking the Caterer's path to the Villa. He then climbed out of the vehicle popping the hood as he went Flack for his part ducked down out of sight ; two minutes later the caterer arrived to find Mac 'fixing' his engine swearing in Italian the driver of the van jumped out and approached Mac who just shrugged . The driver bent over the engine to see what was wrong and Mac slid his gun straight into his ribs "Don't make a sound" He hissed betting that the man understood his instruction in English or not. Flack crept behind the van and waited whilst Mac marched the driver into view gun firmly pressed to his head beckoning to the other people inside the van to get out. The back door slid open and the tip of a gun pointed out Flack grabbed the owners wrist quickly and snapped it back sharply causing the man to shriek out in pain releasing the gun in the process "I said quietly Flack" Mac muttered under his breath. Altogether there were five of them three men and two women Mac and Flack bound and gagged them leaving them in the SVU which they hid alongside the road. They then calmly drove the Caterer's van straight through Villa Rosa's gates nodding politely to the guards as they passed by. From his vantage point high above them Hawkes smiled so far so good the plan was working they just needed to find Stella and get the hell out of there…….but behind him something stirred in the cool night air.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now we are in what next?" Flack asked Mac "Take a hold of one of these" The ex-marine ordered passing him a tray filled with champagne glasses "You take the marquee I'll take the sitting rooms we can move about the place unnoticed whilst we look for Stella as soon as we find her we are out of here Ok?" "Gotcha" Flack nodded grabbing hold of the tray "Mom would be so proud" He joked heading off towards the marquee. The party seemed to be in full swing Mac mused whilst he moved around searching for Stella every square inch of Villa Rosa appeared to be filled to the brim with party goers dancing, drinking, eating he even spotted one young couple sneaking off up towards the Villa's bedrooms ….. An image of Stella and himself sneaking off next time the Mayor hosted a ball flooded into his mind and he flushed. Getting back on track he moved into the larger of the two sitting rooms but still no luck then he heard someone calling out "Stella…Stella come here sweetheart there is somebody I'd like you too meet."

Mac's heart skipped a beat as Stella strode out of the mass of people towards a frail looking elderly man stood with a middle aged couple …..Marco, Michael and Grazia Bonasera he recognized them from the files he'd read on the Bonasera clan. "Flack I've found her we are in the larger sitting room" Mac hissed into his ear piece "Get here now." Trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible Mac began passing out drinks to people keeping his eyes firmly on Stella she was nodding politely to something Michael was saying but Mac knew her too well her body language told him she was hating every second of this. "Looking good isn't she?" Flack grinned appearing next to Mac "Beautiful" Mac agreed "From now on we don't let her out of our sight first chance we get we are out of here." "Careful Mac look…." Flack pointed across the room to Joseph Bonasera who was making his way to join his parents, Marco and Stella "He can't see me Flack he knows my face" Mac told him "I'll stick with Stella you disappear for a while" Flack nodded "Soon as I can attract her attention I'll bring her to the rendezvous point alright?" "It will have to be won't it?" Mac sighed turning to leave the room.

"My my you do scrub up well little cousin" Joseph Bonasera sidled up to Stella "One could even say that you are a positive Aphrodite ……you couldn't blame a man for acting on his more primordial instincts around you tonight now could you?" "Joseph…." Marco slipped a fatherly arm around his nephew's shoulders tightening his grip he barely audibly whispered into Joseph's ear "That's why Joey there are two very big very heavily armed guards who's sole purpose in life is to protect my Stella from anyone and I do mean anyone who might wish her harm….." "That's good Uncle Marco…." Joseph managed a small laugh "Yes it is Joey yes it is your concern for your cousin's well being is duly noted" Marco slapped him on the back. "Now Stella has returned to us we are now one big happy family aren't we?" Grazia moved protectively in front of her son. "Yes we are…..Stella how about making your Uncle Michael a very happy old man and dancing with him?" suggested Michael. Stella stole a glance at Marco who merely nodded his ascent "Yes…I'd like that" She replied through gritted teeth and allowed her 'Uncle' to lead her to the ballroom.

The band was playing 'Isn't it romantic' as Michael and Stella began to dance he pulled her into a tight embrace so she had no choice but to rest her head on his shoulder she could feel his breath on her bare skin and his hands travelling along her back massaging her through the dress it made her want to wretch but she had to keep it together just long enough to make her escape. Inadvertently Michael had provided Stella with the opportunity she required to flee Villa Rosa the ballroom was crammed full of people dancing and her guards were struggling to keep tabs they had already lost sight of her and Michael twirling around she could see them moving about the place pushing past people trying to locate her all she needed to do was loose Michael. "This takes me back ….."Michael suddenly spoke "I danced here with your Mother same tune too…. The resemblance between you too really is amazing you know." "So I've been told….." Stella replied "Were you also told that she was mine long before Marco or Papatoka ever laid eyes on her….." He questioned. "Oh I know all about you and my Mother" Stella informed him "….Everything" Then she very deliberately jabbed an extremely expensive designer stiletto heel straight into Michael's foot "Aagh" He shrieked letting her go "So sorry two left feet me always been the same…." Stella tried not to smirk too much. "Looks like someone needs to sit the rest of this dance out" A very familiar voice called out "Maybe you should let a younger man take over" Before Stella could react Flack had waltzed her straight in to the throng of people out of sight of both Michael and her guards.

"Flack ….." She beamed happily "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here" "Taylor & Flack associates at your service damsel's in distress the rescuing of a speciality" He grinned "Mac is here at Villa Rosa….." Stella felt as if she was in some sort of wonderful dream not only was Mac alive he was here and they would be together soon "Nothing short of a nuclear holocaust could have kept him coming for you he's keeping a low profile doesn't want Joseph recognizing him" Flack nodded "Soon as we pass the door on the right we go for it yes?" "Yes" She agreed wholeheartedly." Take me too him Flack ……too Mac" Stella pleaded as they darted in and out of the crowds in the ballroom dodging both her guards and Michael Bonasera she could hardly breath thinking he was nearby her heart was pounding so much "You're wish is my command Cinder Stella" He grinned pulling her outside onto a small terrace to avoid a rather red faced looking Michael Bonasera coming their way. Quickly he led her in and out of crowded rooms and corridors till they arrived at the Villa's kitchens motioning for her to wait a moment he poked his head around the door Flack spotted Mac in one corner pretending to stack trays of food whilst across the room a white hatted chef had his back turned to them slaving over a hot microwave. Mac silently mouthed "Well?" to which Flack nodded yes anyone would have thought that it was simultaneously Christmas, New years and his birthday by the size of the grin that appeared on Mac's face Flack decided. Signalling for Flack to stay put the younger man watched on in awe whilst Mac sneaked up behind the unsuspected Chef and did that cool Marine choke hold thing causing the man to pass out instantly without ever getting chance to squeak out a "Help!" "You really got to teach me how to do that one day Mac" He grinned.

"Mac? Mac are you Ok" Stella's worry filled voice echoed through the room as she impatiently pushed passed Flack not able to stand waiting any longer; Mac simply grabbed her around the waste then picking her up of the ground gently spun her around her arms somehow finding their way around his neck "I am now Stel ……I am now" He whispered placing her back down their arms safely entwined around each other and their foreheads meeting. "I love you Mac" She told him tearfully "Before Joseph abducted me at the Carnival I heard what you said I love you too." "I know" He mumbled back his chest felt fit to burst with pure joy "I know …..Everything will be Ok I'm gonna get you out of here Stella we are going home I love you so much…….." Their lips met in the most tender, deepest of kisses. "Ahem…." Flack cleared his throat trying to be tactful "Guys not that this isn't the most touching of moments and all but don't you think we should be getting out of her pdq? Then you can get a room or something" He shrugged. "I have a way out" Stella spoke up as she and Mac moved apart then quickly she filled them in on the wine cellar Et al "Sounds good to me better odds than running through a court yard filled with heavily armed Mafioso's anyway nice family by the way Stell …… they couldn't just grow grapes could they " Flack joked. "I agree we can pick Hawkes up later….Flack go see if the coast is clear" Mac instructed "Yes sir Sergeant Major Taylor sir" Flack gave him a mock salute and headed for the kitchen's door "Don't even think about it you two…..There will be no more making out whilst my back is turned" He waggled his finger as he left. "Good to see him getting back to normal" Stella grinned at Mac "If you say so" Mac grinned back "But I can't promise not to shoot him before this is over" He sighed sliding his hand over hers "Ready to go home?" He asked "Ready" She told him her fingers interlacing tightly with his.

Fortunately the wine cellar was only a stones throw away from the kitchen and with Stella leading the way the three of them managed to find their way there unscathed. "Stella this thing is locked" Flack hissed jangling the lock "That's alright I have the key" She said producing it from it's hiding place underneath her dress then she proceeded to open the door allowing them to enter. Mac quietly closed the door behind them "We need to hurry they must know you're gone by now" He told them both "Get'em off then boys" Stella ordered unzipping her dress "Do what?" Flack asked flabbergasted. "Flack that window is tiny" Mac explained tossing his jacket to the floor and unbuttoning his shirt "She's right the only way you and I are getting through it is in our underwear." "There must be some other way…." Flack argued "Drop 'em Flack this is no time for modesty" Stella insisted tossing her dress and shoes on top of Mac's mounting pile of clothes "That's easy for you to say your wearing sweat pants" He grumbled removing his own jacket and shirt. "Ok so now I can see why your so reluctant for anyone to see you in your boxers" Stella fell into a fit of giggles once Flack had finished undressing "This is not funny Stella…..they were a present from Jess last Christmas if you must know" Flack insisted red faced "Believe me Don this is downright hilarious …..Or should that be Super Flack?" Mac raised an amused eyebrow at his friend's choice of underwear "Can we please move on it that's alright with you Spartacus" He pouted. "Mark Anthony actually and I did it for the woman I love" Mac chortled "Why else do you think I'm wearing these?" Flack huffed "I don't have much else left of her do I?" "Ok enough both of you" Stella managed to get out between smirks "This is getting far too surreal and we still have work to do ……rest assured Donald your secret is safe with us."

"We need to get those bars of the window" Mac moved to examine them "They should come out easily enough I checked them out earlier" Stella eyed him from behind appreciatively …. Her Mac looked darn good in blue cotton boxers and tight black tee she decided; "Flack give me an hand here will you" Mac asked his friend "Thought you'd never ask" Flack grinned heading over to him and the two men began pulling at the same bar moving it easily "Looks like you were right Stell" Flack nodded. "That's my girl just as brilliant as you are beautiful aren't you little cousin" Joseph Bonasera's voice sneered from behind the trio making Stella sick to the stomach "Pity your leaving so soon isn't it?" "Joseph Bonasera" Mac growled out loud; reaching for his gun he realised that he and Flack had left their weapons on the floor whilst they prised the bars away "Stupid Mac real stupid" He berated himself as the three of them turned around to find that Joseph and a phalanx of black suited guards had guns pointing directly at them "I suggest you two gentlemen come over here and keep your hands where I can see them or I will shoot to kill" He indicated towards Stella obediently Mac and Flack moved either side of her. "Good boys…….Nunzio pick their weaponry up then go and find my Papa and Uncle Marco tell them to meet us in the study" He ordered one of his minions "You three I want you front and centre hands on heads anyone gets a sudden unexpected case of heroism and I shoot the other two understood?" He instructed "Yes" They chorused "Move it then" He snarled digging the barrel of his gun straight into Mac's back.

They proceeded to Marco's study almost as if they were walking in a New Years day parade Mac marching out in front Marco's gun firmly stuck in his back, Stella and Flack following after, each covered by two equal ferocious henchmen complete with semi-automatics. They arrived at the study to find Hawkes sitting on a sofa yet another burly guard waving a rifle in his face "I'm so sorry Mac……" He tried to apologize "Shut up" Joseph yelled at him nodding to the guard whose left fist smashed straight into Hawkes' nose. "That was completely uncalled for Joey……" Michael appeared from nowhere Grazia and Marco in tow "Somebody fetch a towel will you ….. He's bleeding all over the carpet" Michael complained and Grazia promptly disappeared "Haven't I always told you Joey never crap in your own black yard?" "Yes papa" He answered meekly. Spotting Mac and Flack Michael did a double take "What are we running a nudist colony now?" He shook his head in bemusement, "Is this really necessary?" Marco asked entering the study "I'm sure Stella can explain everything …..Can't you little one" He tried hopefully pushing her guard away and sitting her down next to Hawkes who was busy trying to stem his nose bleed. "What is there to explain she played you all along with this one big happy family bullshit" Michael hissed "Just like her whore of a mother always did ….. You were a blind fool then and you're just as blind now." "Don't you talk about Sofia like that" Marco grabbed his brother by the throat and slammed his head hard against the desk "Ever" he finished letting go and falling back into his chair all his strength evaporating into thin air.

"Which one is it……which one thinks he's the man good enough for my daughter" Marco announced suddenly sounding exhausted "Me" said Mac firmly; "Bring him here" He instructed Joseph "Move" He rammed Mac forward then he grabbed him by his head and shoved him to his knees "I will have her and you will have the pleasure of watching" He whispered into Mac's ear. "Name you do have one I suppose?" Marco pondered "Detective 1st Grade Mac Taylor NYPD crime lab" Mac replied through clenched teeth "Name, rank and serial number you really are a good little Marine now aren't you" Joseph smirked. "At least you've got the guts to come to Villa Rosa try and take her from me…… you willing to fight for her I'll give you that" Marco spluttered into one of his coughing fits "Pity I have to kill you see I got to maintain discipline in the ranks" He nodded towards Michael and Joseph "For Stella's sake if nothing else." "No…..Marco please no" Stella begged "Don't …..I'll do anything you want stay here with you always but don't hurt Mac let them go home to New York they wont come back if I ask them not to." "Absolutely not!" Mac roared out and struggled back to his feet "I'd rather be dead……die a thousand times a thousand times over than have you stay here" He raged at Marco "You May as well kill me now because it aint never going to happen. " "Good that's the reaction of the man I want for my daughter ….. Someone who loves her enough to die for her" He smiled approvingly. "I'm very happy for you both" Michael snarled "but we aint running a dating agency here either brother dear this is business and business is business I say we get rid of all four of them."

Again Marco rose from his seat jabbing a finger into Michael's chest "You so much as look cross eyed at my Stel……" but before he could complete his sentence Grazia re-entered the room carrying a stack of towels and a first aid kit "The last of the guests are leaving now" She told her husband. "See to him before he ruins anymore of the carpet" Michael indicated Hawkes "Right away" Grazia replied scurrying over to the injured Doctor's side. "I'm asking you for the last time Marco brother to brother kill them all of them" Michael stared down his brother unflinchingly "Prove to me and everyone else that Bonasera blood still runs through your veins don't sacrifice yourself for Papakota'." "She is my daughter" Marco told him in no uncertain terms "Mine and no-one but no-one will lay a finger on her or her friends do I make myself clear?" "You would choose that Greek bitch over us? Your own family?" Michael raged "See it's like I told you……" He told the assembled armed men in the room "Time for a new leader to take charge a new regime…… I'm sorry brother but you had your chance" He pointed his gun straight at Marco's head "No-one here left to obey you anymore." "I know what you did ……I know why my Mother left Villa Rosa" Stella calmly spoke up forcing Michael to pause briefly "What do you know little girl what could you possibly know? You were still in diapers" He hissed. Smiling thinly Stella began "I read her diary and I know you were in love with her too to the point of obsession followed her everywhere, sent flowers brought her gifts and it was you who brought her here to Villa Rosa to your Father's birthday party where she met Marco and even though she found out you were already married it still didn't stop you did it? You proposed to her said you would divorce Grazia but My Mother turned you down flat told you to go back to your wife said you were a friend but nothing more." "Yeah nothing more….." He spat out "Nothing more……" "That's the whole reason for this isn't it she rejected you chose your brother instead and then Professor P anyone but you" Stella baited him "You were nothing to her."

"I could have been …..Should have been" He howled out loud dropping his gun onto the Study's floor in anger "Nobody but nobody treats me that way ever …… I made her sorry for ever treating me like that I……." "You couldn't bear it could you? To see the three of us together a happy family ……I know you set Marco up to take the blame for a murder he didn't commit just so you could have Sofia under your control but that only made her hate you more didn't it? Well didn't it?" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs. "She should have loved me like I loved her….she was mine I would have given her anything she wanted ….done anything she wanted" He shrieked "She didn't want you did she? Or anything from you" Stella taunted standing toe to toe with him now "You disgusted her." "She needed to be taught a lesson I made her sorry I made sure that she never turned her back on me again……." Michael almost gloated "…….Made sure she never did it again." "What did you do? Oh god Michael what did you do?" For the first time since she'd met him Marco sounded afraid "I had to show her…..make her understand she couldn't make a fool out of me like she did you…….She was opening her legs for Papakota why shouldn't I have my turn?" Michael rationalized. Marco slid back into his chair holding his head in hands "I didn't know Stella….I swear I didn't know" He sobbed uncontrollably; "No-one did she never told anyone what had happened to her except Professor P that's why she left Villa Rosa she was terrified Michael would kill us both" Stella explained "She knew Professor Papakota loved her and that he would protect her you both with is life if needs be" Marco finished for her "Yes that's why he took us to America he thought we would be safe there" Stella nodded sadly. "That's why she was killed wasn't it?" Standing yet again Marco demanded to know grabbing his brother's throat "Wasn't it…….you couldn't risk me finding out the truth so you went to America pretending to bring her back home to me and then you killed her" He rasped tightening his grip around Michael who was almost purple "……..You let me think that it was my fault that I drove her away and that she hated me so much that she killed herself and our baby trying to escape from me……." "I didn't it was an accident tell him Grazia……….." Michael gasped..

Bang the gun shot sounded like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon but its affect was anything but comical; Marco let go of his brother and slipped back into his chair one last time blood pouring from the gaping cavity now in his chest staining the crisp white dress shirt he was wearing eyes on stalks Marco gently touched his chest with his fingertips which came back a deep scarlet colour "Oh Stella……." He rasped then his eyes shut. "Thank you sweetheart……."Michael stuttered rubbing his neck "Oh don't thank me darling" Grazia Bonasera smiled a cold thin smile and for the second time that night pulled the trigger of Michael's gun which she'd picked up unseen whilst attending to Hawkes' nose her second shot shattering Michael's temple into smithereens "Ah now that's the garbage dealt with it's your turn" She said aiming at Stella "Son…..if anyone so much as flinches blow them away" She practically cooed to Joseph "Anything you say Ma anything you say" He grinned. "Y'know Stella you really should have stayed dead everything would have been fine if Luka had just done the damn job he was paid for all those years ago….." Grazia sighed "You just can't get the staff can you" Flack muttered under his breath. "Michael didn't kill my Mother did he?" Stella asked softly "No that's the one thing he didn't do ……He was telling the truth for once in his worthless life he wanted to bring you both back to Villa Rosa he had no intention of letting either of you leave ever so he convinced Marco to send the three of us myself, Luka and Michael after her. He intended to have it all in due course Marco and I would have had shall we say 'accidents' then he would have had control over everything Sofia, you, my son Joseph …..Oh and the Bonasera family millions as a retirement plan of course. So you see Stella something had to be done pity I liked Sofia I really did but she had to go and you with her I couldn't afford to leave Michael or his brother with any little curly haired reminders of her running about the place ….."

"We found traces of blood….Stella's blood in the car her Mother was killed in" Mac put in; trading a knowing glance with Flack he shifted around every so slightly deliberately forcing Joseph to change position with him "That's my mom thinks of everything" He shrugged "Aint that right Ma?" Joseph smirked. "Not everything I'm still alive" Stella corrected him "An oversight I intend to rectify shortly" Grazia informed her "…..But first I'm going to give you exactly what you've been wishing for all these years the truth…….The night she died Luka, Michael and I thought we had caught up with your Mother we watched her drop Papakota off at his beloved museum but she must have seen us took off like a bat out of hell we chased her for a while then her car skidded off the road it had been raining that day and the ground was slippy Michael was hysterical thought you were dead so I made him stay put whilst Luka and I checked the car out. You were in the back seat crying you had cut your arm in the crash hence the blood." "My Mother….. She was still alive wasn't she?" Stella realized "Yes….. She was passed out in the driver's seat I saw my chance and I took it I told Luka she was dead sent him back to Michael told him to shut him up he was screaming his head off by then. I strangled your Mother with my bare hands and enjoyed every single minute of it I was finally rid of her. Then I told Luka to clean house whilst I drove Michael back to our hotel I told him and Marco that you had indeed been killed instantly in the crash they had no reason to doubt my word only I didn't know that Luka had spared you not until Papakota was killed and suddenly the name Stella Bonasera is making far to many headlines in certain circles. I couldn't risk either Michael or Marco guessing who you really were so I sent my son and Luka to finish the job and this time I told Luka it was either your life or his …… damn if he didn't double cross me again though he left Marco a letter telling him that you where still alive an insurance policy of sorts; Marco insisted Michael make Joseph bring you here full circle so to speak" Grazia finished her tale "Now Once upon a time is over it's time for you to say goodbye Stella."

Stella Bonasera had the physique of a dancer she had been told that often enough and in between processing crime scenes she spent a great deal of time keeping herself that way couple that with her years in the NYPD not to mention working with Mac Taylor she'd picked up more than a few self defence skills. Before Grazia could move to pull the trigger a third time Stella's fist shot out lightening fast striking the older woman square in the face causing Grazia to lose her balance "That one's for my Mother" Stella snarled "…..This one's for me" She punched Grazia again who fell into a heap on the Study's floor. "Ma!" Joseph yelped moving towards the two women giving Mac just the opportunity he needed the ex-Marine grabbed Joseph's arm, easily snapping it in two forcing him to drop his weapon then Mac rammed his elbows straight into Joseph's face causing him to fall to his knees groaning in pain. Flack head butted the guard closest to him then sucker punched the startled man into the middle of next week before he and Hawkes charged at another two equally as flabbergasted men. Mac grabbed Joseph around the neck in the same Marine choke hold movement he'd used earlier "You ever go near her again I will kill you" He told Joseph as he sagged in Mac's arms dead to the world. Simultaneously Stella grabbed Grazia's gun from the spot she had dropped it and before the stunned woman could react jammed the gun against her cheek "Call them off" Stella ordered her "I will only ask once." "Do it….do as she says" Grazia ordered her men "Guns ……tell them to drop them on the floor and I want them on their knees hands on their heads" Stella continued "You heard her" Grazia huffed slowly one by one each man obeyed. "Flack martial their weaponry, Hawkes you and I'll restrain them" Mac handed out assignments "Anyone moves shoot to kill understood." "Loud….."Hawkes began "……..And clear" Flack finished; the three men made short work of the job at hand using torn up curtains for manacles around both wrists and feet finally only Grazia remained unrestrained Stella still firmly holding a gun to her head.

"Your turn Mrs Bonasera" Mac smirked walking over to Stella and Grazia "No Mac….." Stella said simply cocking the trigger of her gun "She killed my Mother with her bare hands and enjoyed it ….left me to die she doesn't deserve to live." "Please Stella don't do this I know what she did but if you do this kill her in cold blood then you become her…… you do this Stel and it will destroy you inside and that would kill us both" He pleaded. "Listen to him Stella as cliché as it sounds she isn't worth selling your heart and soul for ….. believe me I know" Flack told her "This is forever nothing can ever wipe that slate clean it just eats away at you inside taking a piece at a time till there is nothing left." "Well it seems you may have Bonasera blood running in your veins after all" Grazia sneered up at her "Do it prove yourself your daddy's daughter." "That's where you're wrong my Stella is her Mother's daughter through and through she is better than that better than the entire stinking Bonasera clan combined ……." Marco's voice echoed through the room surprising everyone, "You not dead yet?" Grazia scowled "Oh don't worry my dear it won't be much longer I assure you…" He smiled weakly. "Stel?" Mac asked thoughtfully; nodding Stella released Grazia and gave him the gun "My heart and soul already belong to you" She whispered into his ear "I love you" He whispered back.

"Stella he's not got long he's lost too much blood" Hawkes was giving Marco a cursory examination "I'm sorry there is nothing anyone can do" He explained, "Don't be young man it isn't your fault….." Marco assured him his voice growing fainter. "Detective 1st Grade Mac Taylor of the NYPD crime lab will you come here please and bring my daughter with you" He gave one last order "Yes sir" Mac replied and they both moved to Marco's side whilst Hawkes returned to help Flack watch over Grazia and anyone else who might want to cause trouble. "Will you answ…..answer one question Detective Taylor? Do you love my daughter? Would you die for her?" Marco's voice was barely audible now "Yes I'd die for her" Mac answered truthfully "Stella is my life I'd die without her." "Give me your hand Stella" Marco asked which she did gladly "Do you love him?" "With all my heart" She smiled "Always." "Mac Taylor….?." Marco asked, Mac extended his own hand out Marco clasped it then he placed it over Stella's automatically their fingers entwined. "I'm so sorry that our time was stolen from us Stella if I could give it back to you I would" Marco managed a week smile just for her "I wish I could have known you better" She tearfully agreed "Don't cry…..I'm so proud of you Stella and I know Sofia would be too …..The proudest parents on the planet I know it's too little too late but your Mother and I loved….love you with all our hearts and no accident of DNA changes that in my heart you are and always will be my little girl……" "Papa I know" Stella sobbed "Hush……I said no crying……Mac Taylor will you grant a dying man his last wish?" Marco requested of the ex Marine "Yes Sir" Mac replied "Good I want you to promise me something my Stella deserves to love and be loved unconditionally, eternally I want you to promise me that you will do that I want your word that you will care for our girl protect her love her when I'm gone give her the life she had stolen from her" He wheezed out "You have my word" Mac promised him wholeheartedly "Good make babies lots of babies……" Marco's eyes closed "It's time Papa go to her……. Sofia's calling you home" Stella whispered to him planting a warm kiss on his cheek.

Mac Taylor awoke to the sensation of a warm body next to him Stella had slept through nearly all their flight home but given the past few weeks she'd had he guessed earned it; Marco it seemed had had the last laugh on his treacherous family from beyond the grave having sent detailed records of every illegal activity Bonasera Industries had been involved in for the past thirty years to Interpol shortly before the party had begun his way of protecting Stella Mac presumed and something he would always be grateful to the man for since it meant Joseph Bonasera would be collecting his pension long before he would be eligible for parole. Mac's gaze rested firmly on the aforementioned Stella currently her head was resting on Mac's chest and his arms were securely around her waist holding her close. Watching her sleep for a moment Mac couldn't quite believe how lucky he was she loved him! Stella Bonasera loved Mac Taylor he didn't quite know yet how they would work out a balance between their professional life and private one but if he had to flip burgers in McDonalds or sweep the streets then he would if it came down to a straight choice then Stella beat his job out each and every time. An idea flashed into Mac's mind grinning he placed a soft kiss on Stella's lips causing her to stir "Good morning gorgeous" He greeted her joyfully "Good morning yourself" She yawned and then returning the favour she planted a kiss on his lips "Mmmm I could get used to such nice wake up calls" She grinned as they parted "I'm in" Mac beamed. "Where are we?" She asked "Just flying over NY harbour" He informed her "Look there's Lady Liberty herself" He pointed out the Airplane's window. "She is beautiful" Stella remarked "The second most beautiful woman ever" Mac gaze locked with hers "Oh…..Mac" She reddened. "Oh geez will you two please get a room" Flack scowled from behind them "I can't believe I actually owe Messer money" He grumbled. "Chalk it up to experience" Hawkes chuckled in the seat next to him "Something to tell the grandkids Super Flack." "I swear if I hear one just one Super Flack crack when we get back to work I will hunt you down and kill you Sheldon" Flack huffed. Up in front Mac and Stella grinned at each other then very gently Mac cupped Stella's face with his hands "This is just the beginning of our story Stella I love you" He murmured placing his lips on hers "Oh believe me we got an whole Library ahead of us …. I love you Taylor" She murmured back her lips savouring the taste of him as they shared the deepest most passionate of kisses.

Finis (Well maybe!)

* * *

A/N: May I take this opportunity to wish everyone a happy, healthy Smacked/Smexy filled 2010. On the subject of Stella's paternity I'm going to let you decide Papakota or Marco the choice is yours. As for Mac and Flack in their underwear what can I say any excuse to undress them works for me! Keep your eyes peeled as this may not be the last we see of the Italian branch of Stella's family tree we'll have to wait and see! Thank you to everyone who asked about "Where the wild roses grow" it did get put on the backburner unfortunately but I am working on it keep your eyes peeled for that one too. Feedback as always greatly appreciated.


End file.
